The Witches Heir
by yugiohfan163
Summary: medusa decides to raise crona with love like a real mother, but stumbles upon an infant naruto. read to see the adventures naruto goes through as he is raised by a kind medusa and with a sister. good medusa and arachne. naruto x harem. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The witches heir

chapter 1

Death city, the city which has also been known as the 'oasis of the desert'. And the city that was founded by death himself. A city that has also been known to have the death weapon meister academy. Where young children can go to learn if they are a meister, or a weapon.

You see, when a weapon and a meister are partnered up, it is there duty to collect ninety-nine evil human souls, and one witch soul.

Evil human souls become apparent when a soul has been corrupted by evil and it begins to feed on innocent souls.

Witches are powerful beings and the natural enemies of shibusen. They are also known to adopt certain traits of different specific animals.

When a weapon has consumed all those souls in a row, they will become a death scythe, a powerful form of weapon who will have the honor of becoming lord death's personal weapon. In the event that they can't get enough souls, then they must start all over.

In a nurse's office, is where we find one of death cities most dangerous witches. She was a woman of average build and size. She had yellow eyes with black irises, and had blonde hair arranged in a spike style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus snake to rest upon her chest. She was wearing a regular white nurses coat with a long black suit underneath.

She was currently wearing a bright smile as she looked down at a small bundle currently in her arms. In the bundle showed a small baby girl that had pink hair and was fast asleep.

The woman holding the child was none other than Medusa, one of death city's most dangerous witches. The child in her arms was actually her own. The child's name was Crona, and she would have had a horrible childhood had Medusa not changed her ways.

Before Crona was born, Medusa had been planning to create her for the only purpose of creating a kishin, but for some reason, she changed.

After Crona had been born, she just couldn't bring herself to use such an innocent thing. It then hit her as what could have happened if she had been her old cold self. Something she had planned to keep from happening.

Medusa had already changed Crona's blood to something much stronger, black blood. An artificial blood cell that had been created by her. She also had melted down a demon weapon into Crona which had already begun to grow intelligent.

After Crona grew of age, she would take it upon herself to make sure her young girl could protect herself from anything.

Medusa began to open up her suit from the front so she could breast feed Crona, when she suddenly heard a strange noise.

She listened closely and could hear distant...crying? Curious, she closed up her suit and opened the door, but looked both ways so no one would see her with Crona. The last thing she needed was meisters and their partners ambushing her with her child.

She began walking down the hall while keeping Crona close to her. She kept walking until she saw a small bundle that seemed to be placed in the middle of the hall. She looked down at the bundle and was surprised to be looking at another baby!

He appeared to have spiky blonde hair brighter than her own, with sky blue eyes. He also seemed to have three whisker marks on each of his cheeks making him all the more cuter. He also seemed to have a note attached to the blanket he was wrapped in. she reached down and pulled the note to her eye level and began reading.

_To the person who finds this child, I humbly and ask you to help raise this child with love and compassion. His name is Naruto and he is also the hero of my village. You see, the village from where we're from is known as konoha, or also known as the village hidden in the leaves. I am the third hokage, and the reason the boy is here is because on the day he was born, a great tragedy occurred. The legendary kyuubi attacked our village and caused massive destruction. Our great leader, the fourth hokage had no other choice but to seal the beast within this child, who is also his son. As the hokage he couldn't ask another family to give up their child, which is why he had no other choice. This boy is sent here because even though the fourth wanted his son to be seen as a hero, I know the villagers will take their anger out on the boy and make his life a living hell. So I please ask you who ever you are, to raise this child with love and care. But you will be able to tell him who he really is when he comes of age._

_Signed, Sarutobi hiruzen aka the third hokage._

Medusa was just shocked at that! Here was a child probably not a week old and he was a hero of an entire village? Well, if she was her old self, then she probably would have planned to use the boy and her own child for her own ways. But after Crona being born, and now hearing this boy needed a home, gave Medusa a smile as she used her available arm and picked up the baby Naruto who smiled at the blonde haired woman.

She walked back to her office and sat both Naruto and Crona on one of the beds for a moment. She opened her suit to reveal her black laced bra and removed that before revealing her impressive breasts. She picked up Naruto and Crona and let them begin to suckle on them as she sat on her chair while looking at them. "don't worry you two, I'll always protect you." replied Medusa with a genuine smile.

After a few more minutes of the two feeding from her, she zipper her suit back up and placed the two in a small crib she had built for Crona. She just smiled at the two before turning the light off and returning to her own room for some well spent rest.

(next day)

Medusa was awoken from her slumber from her small alarm clock ringing. She carefully shut it off so as not to disturb her children. After taking a quick shower, she headed into the room for Crona and Naruto and saw the both of them were still sound asleep. She just smiled at them and carefully took one in each arm. It revealed that her new clothing was her regular black bodysuit that had a hood equipped with it. Her arms also showed two black dotted snake tattoos going down each of her arms.

One of the tattoos on her arm slipped off it like a real snake and headed over to the closet. It opened the door and pulled out her broom, her mode of transportation.

She sat on the broom as it headed out the window and soared over death city.

(baba yaga's castle)

baba yaga's castle, the central base of the organization, arachnophobia. The main base for the organization's leader, arachne.

The castle itself resembles a spider with a castle built on it's back. Each one of its eight legs were actually a tower.

Medusa slowly lowered herself from an opening above the castle onto the ground. As she stepped off the broom, she saw thousands of black spiders make their way in front of her.

They began to scamper all over each other in front of Medusa and slowly began to take a humanoid form.

After all the spiders had formed, it revealed a figure who appeared to be female.

The female had a pale and flawless complexion, looking almost entirely out of porcelain. She had dark black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that have both completely Grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern.

Her clothing consisted of a long black dress; however; it was long enough to completely conceal her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric. A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small spider emblem, that lies at its front, and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves" also displayed four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant mount of overhanging fabric. She also wore a pair of spider earrings hanging from her ears.

She also was holding a fan that was garnished with a spider web pattern.

The woman looked at Medusa, and you could clearly see hatred within her eyes. "Medusa" spat the woman in a cold voice.

Medusa herself just kept an impassive face in front of her sister, arachne.

"arachne, I've come here, to apologize." replied Medusa bowing her head a little.

Arachne just stood there a little shocked. Originally, she was asleep and had split herself into spiders, but for some reason she was awoken by some weird energy, and now her sister was here and apologizing? Strange.

"I know that I betrayed you a long time ago, but I truly wish to make amends sister." replied Medusa.

"alright, who are you and what have you done with Medusa?" questioned arachne who was still shocked that Medusa of all people would be apologizing.

Medusa gained a small tic mark above her eyes. "just because we have trust issues, doesn't mean you have to expect me to be a complete bitch." seethed Medusa who had covered Crona and Naruto's ears. After all, it wouldn't be a good mother's work to corrupt her children.

Arachne just let out a small smile at hearing her sister. That was definitely her.

"true, we have trust issues, so why have you taken it upon yourself to appear here at my castle?" questioned arachne.

"simple, like I said, I came to apologize. I know it will take time, but during that I want you to get to know your niece and nephew." replied Medusa with a smile looking down at the two sleeping bundles.

"niece and nephew? Whose the luck or should I say unlucky man?" came arachne's amused chuckle.

Medusa just gave her a cold glare. "first off, Crona was born because I wanted to place my black blood into her, but for some reason I decided to raise her as a true daughter. And Naruto here, well take a look." replied Medusa showing the note to arachne.

After a few minutes of reading it, arachne was shocked. This small child had the power of a creature that had nearly destroyed his village. She was definitely curious to see how he would be once he gains control over it.

"but arachne, I want you to say hello to them, as a true aunt." replied Medusa who walked to arachne and let her hold the bundles and looked at the two.

Arachne herself did find both of them adorable, including little naruto's whisker marks. She saw naruto's little eyes open and looked into his cerulean eyes. They were absolutely adorable.

Little Naruto himself was intrigued by the dark haired woman holding him. For some reason, he could feel that this woman didn't mean him harm, plus she kinda had the same feeling as his blonde mother.

Medusa had a smile on her face seeing her son giggle at arachne. He was waving his little arms at her trying to hold her finger. Which was just too cute.

Arachne smiled at the happy Naruto and turned her attention to Crona, who seemed to have also awoken, but she seemed to have a shy look in her eyes. Probably because she didn't know her own aunt yet.

Arachne gently handed Naruto and Crona to Medusa, while letting a true smile on her face. "it may take time, but I think I'll warm up to your apology, for the moment." replied a grinning arachne.

Medusa just smiled at her sister basically saying she forgave her. A sudden thought came to her.

"arachne, your good at creating demon weapons, so I'm curious if you could help me train Naruto and Crona when they get older."

arachne was surprised, Medusa was truly devoted to raising them. Being there to give them pointers wouldn't be so bad. "alright Medusa, I'll help train them." replied arachne.

Medusa just smiled. She looked down to see Naruto and Crona fussing, seems they were hungry. She began opening her suit when she noticed her sister hiding behind her fan.

"can't you do that somewhere else." replied arachne with a sweat drop.

Medusa just smiled. "nope" replied Medusa who let Crona and Naruto begin to suckle from her.

Arachne just shook her head with a sweat drop. 'somebody put me to sleep'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well guys, I hope you all like this idea. Then again, I have yet to see someone not like my stories. Sorry for being overconfident there. But anyway, hope you review soon. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

The witches heir

chapter 2

yo dudes, sorry for the wait, been working on my digimon story. Also I would like to point out that a couple of my stories are currently on hold. It's not that I've quit on them, it's just that I want to work on this and a few others and see what I come up with. So just wait, I will make it up to you.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Naruto and Crona were done feeding from their mother, Medusa and Arachne walked towards the castle and were greeted by hundreds of Arachne's followers who were cheering for her.

Near the castle entrance is where a short man was. He appeared to be a short old man, with a height similar to that of a young child, with a large pointy nose and gray hair and mustache. He was wearing a classic wardrobe; that consisted of a formal black suit and white shirt, completed with a black bow tie and a relatively large black top hat.

The short man bowed his head as Arachne passed him. "welcome home, lady Arachne." replied the short man.

"nice to see you again, mosquito." replied Arachne to the man. Who noticed Medusa was with lady arachne and was ready encase she tried anything against his mistress.

Arachne noticed this, "don't worry mosquito, Medusa is just here with my niece and nephew and just wanted to talk." replied Arachne.

Mosquito immediately calmed down as he knew his mistress choice is something he shouldn't judge.

The two witches and butler walked down the hall that was decorated with red carpeting until they came to a large room with a glass table and a bottle of wine.

Both of them sat down on the chairs as mosquito just stood their.

"I'll never understand you and that wine." an amused Medusa chuckled.

"what, a girl can't have a hobby?" questioned an amused arachne.

"drinking wine is your hobby?" questioned Medusa with a sweat drop.

Arachne just grinned and began enjoying her wine.

A sudden thought came to Medusa. "Arachne, now that you know about Naruto and Crona, should we introduce them to the others?" questioned a curious Medusa.

Arachne knew that Medusa was talking about some of the other witches that usually attended the witches mass. A large meeting of every witch located in death city.

"alright Medusa, but be careful, they may see your kids as not being true witches." replied Arachne.

Medusa just nodded and seemed to disappear by sinking into the ground.

Arachne just shook her head. 'why can't she just use the door?' questioned Arachne returning back to her wine.

(the witches mass)

the witches mass, a large meeting of every witch in death city. Usually under the watch of mabaa, the current witch queen.

Medusa slipped out of one of the walls without bothering any of the witches.

She walked a few feet before two figures made themselves known.

The first figure was a woman with a rather modest build with straight silvery hair and a narrow mouth, accentuated by a prominent black circle at each end, resembling the air sacs on a frog's mouth. He attire consisted of a thigh length black dress with a white polka dot pattern over what appears to be a dark Grey blouse, black pants and knee-high white boots. She was also wearing a orange hat that had a frog-like face.

The other figure appeared to be around childlike small compared to her companion. She was wearing a large black cloak, embellished with numerous vertical white stripes around the exterior and white lining, that extended from the nose downward until reaching the ground. She appeared to have narrow closed eyes, buck teeth, and short pink hair that was framing either side of her face. She also had a hat that had two curved extensions from the brim forming ears and rounded eyes, while the peak seemed to be the nose. All together forming a mouse theme hat. There were also five others looking exactly like the second.

Medusa just smiled at seeing eruka and the mizune family. "hello eruka-chan, how are you?" asked Medusa to her fellow witch.

eruka just smiled at her fellow witch who was also basically her older sister. "good Medusa, why weren't you at the meeting?" questioned a curious eruka. Earlier when Medusa was a basic evil bitch, eruka and mizune thought she was pushing it while she was undercover as their nurse. But, after Medusa changed and assured them she'd be careful, they both treated her like a true sister.

Medusa merely looked down at the two bundles in her arms, which the other witches finally took notice of.

Eruka immediately ran to the small bundles. "kawaii, Medusa they're both adorable." gushed eruka who was enjoying looking at Medusa's sleeping kids.

The six mizune just nodded their heads.

They all saw little Naruto and Crona open their eyes and just gushed more at seeing how much cuter they were now.

Naruto tilted his head at seeing a lady with silver hair and a strange hat, and several people who looked exactly alike.

He just reached his arms up towards eruka wanting to get a closer look at her hat.

Eruka just smiled at seeing little Naruto reach for her. "Medusa, can I hold him for a moment?" asked Eruka.

Medusa handed Naruto to Eruka who was eager to hold the fox looking child. With each of the mizune crowding around him too.

"my, seems our little Naruto is already a ladies man." replied Medusa looking down at Crona, who seemed to have a slight frown on her face.

Eruka transformed herself into her frog form, which got Naruto to giggle at the trick. All six mizune disappeared in several puffs of smoke, showing six gray mice with pink hair. Which caused Naruto to giggle even more.

Medusa just smiled at seeing her little boy laughing so much.

Finally, eruka and mizune handed Naruto back to Medusa, who smiled at seeing her son go to sleep after all that giggling.

She waved good bye to both of them before sinking into the side of the wall and returning to her office.

She proceeded over to their cribs, but immediately stopped as she felt the soul wavelength of someone she utterly despised.

"hello Medusa, I didn't know you had children." replied the male's voice who was currently in the shadows masking his appearance.

"yes, but with you around I didn't want to brag about it, unless you have some sick twisted plan." replied Medusa who was prepared to give her life for her kids.

"hm, well I just wanted to stop by and hope you and your children have a good time." replied the voice as the mysterious figure disappeared.

Medusa herself couldn't sense his soul wavelength anymore, and proceeded to place both Crona and Naruto in the crib, and just let a genuine smile loose at seeing them wrap their tiny arms around each other.

She opened her mouth and a total of seven snakes with arrows on their heads slithered in the shadows around the crib to protect them while they all slept.

She proceeded to undress and was clad in her regular black bra and panties and climbed into her bed and rested her head in the direction of her children.

'don't worry you two. Kaa-san will protect you.' thought Medusa before letting sleep over take her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, here's the next chapter. I would just like to say that I put up a few stories on my profile of which ones that are on hold for the time being. But that doesn't mean I'm quitting them. I know I said that before with my Pokemon idea, and my tiny toons one, but with the anime related ones, I feel like really pushing them to see what can be done. So please just wait, as I will try and update them soon. Anyway, if any of you are curious as to who was talking to Medusa, I'm still working on that, but you are welcome to try and guess. Anyway, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

The witches heir

chapter 4

hey fellas, I just want to say that I finally solved the problem revolving around mizune. But I'll explain it in the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(time skip 8 years)

Medusa was currently drinking her coffee as he fourteen daughter, Crona, was currently eating her breakfast before her and her nii-chan headed to their first day of shibusen. They were waiting for Naruto to come out in his new clothing.

Crona herself had changed her current attire too. But just a little. She was wearing a long black old-style robe that is tight fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on her legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn. Her hair is basically the same as when she was little. She had taken quite a liking to it.

Both of them heard the footsteps of Naruto and turned toward the doorway to see the young jinchuuriki in his new clothing. He was now sporting an orange sleeve-less shirt that seemed to cling to his body and was great in showing his muscles, which caused the shy Crona to blush crimson, and for some reason Medusa was just transfixed, before shaking her head and returning to her coffee. He was also wearing a pear of black jeans and had a chain hanging from one of the pockets.

He just grinned at seeing their expressions. "I take it you both like the new look." replied Naruto taking a seat at the table.

Medusa just grinned and reached over and ruffled naruto's spiky hair, much to his annoyance. "you're still the same goofy fox. But your out little fox." replied Medusa who stopped ruffling naruto's hair.

"yeah, well I can't wait to see eruka-chan, and mizu-chan." replied Naruto with a smile.

Crona and Medusa seemed to tense up slightly and just returned back to enjoying their breakfast.

After finishing their food, Naruto and Crona made their way across the town toward the shibusen academy.

(shibusen academy)

Naruto and Crona both had deadpan expressions on their faces as they saw how the academy was designed.

"naru-chan." shouted an eager voice that brought both kid's attentions to a girl around their height that seemed to have long silvery hair and was wearing the academy's uniform for girls.

"hey eruka-chan." replied Naruto giving the young girl a hug, which made the young witch sport a large blush from feeling his chest.

'calm down eruka.' thought eruka who didn't need Naruto to notice her blushing face.

Another girl around their height was standing behind eruka, who saw everything. She was wearing the same uniform as eruka and had dark violet hair.

"chichichi." came the reply from the girl as she looked at Naruto with a kind smile.

"nice to see you too, mizu-chan." said Naruto as he gave the young witch a hug too. Which was great at keeping her blushed face blocked. Which eruka noticed and was unconsciously thinking of a painful spell.

Crona saw that this would blow their cover, and quickly pulled Naruto from the embrace of a now mad witch, which was a bonus cause Crona was able to feel her brother's arm.

Naruto saw the three were giving each other death glares and coughed a little, which drew their attention back to the male witch. "alright, now remember what kaa-san said. We need to pose as students here, that way we can keep an eye on death. Remember, if you see anything suspicious, report it to me. Alright." replied Naruto to the three as he smiled at seeing them all nod at the same time. "also, if people ask, tell them that you two were adopted as my sisters when your parents were killed by witches." replied Naruto to Eruka and Mizune. Both just nodded with grins on their faces.

They all made their way past the various students that were roaming the hall, until they finally came to the door that lead to their classroom.

Naruto opened it and was greeted by the sight of a red haired male apparently reading a book to the class, who quickly noticed Naruto and his 'sisters'.

"ah, you four must be the new students here. Well, I'll be your teacher for the time you'll be staying here. My name is spirit." replied spirit as he motioned for the four of them to take their seats. They just sat near each other in the same row. Although a small spark of lightning could be seen being aimed at Crona, who just had a big grin on her face. Why you ask, well its because she was sitting right next to her brother, while the lightning was actually coming from Eruka and Mizune glaring at her with jealousy.

All the students focused back on spirit about to continue reading, but promptly stopped as a sudden thought came to him. He turned toward Naruto and the girls. "i just remembered, you four haven't explained if your meisters, or weapons." replied Spirit who felt embarrassed for forgetting a rule like that.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head in an act of embarrassment. "well, you see, me and my sisters are a different example. You see, we all have weapon blood in us, but we're able to use it as though we're meisters." lied Naruto who had to thank his mother for the convenient story.

"well, either way, come up in front so we can all see." replied spirit as all four of them stepped in front of everyone.

Crona was the first to go as she clenched her right hand enough to where black blood began to drip out. All the other students began to freak out and were about to help her when she held out her other hand telling them to stop. They all watched in fascination as the blood was beginning to compress and take form until it showed her weapon. The blood had formed into a large black Scandinavian broadsword with a Grey hilt, a white stripe down the middle and spikes around the guard.

Next up was eruka, who did what Crona did, except the black blood began to spread into both her hands. The blood formed into a pair of nunchucks that were black colored also, and each had a white stripe near both ends of the nunchucks. They also had spikes on the white bands. The chain connecting them also had spikes on it.

Mizune's blood spread across both her arms and began to solidify into something much different. It took the appearance of a black leather gauntlet with rows of sharp spikes coming from the leather.

Naruto's blood formed into a longer blade then Crona's. It took the form of a certain swordsmen kubikiribocho. (Zabuza's blade).

All the students were quite shocked at the different weapons the family had.

Spirit himself was also quite surprised. But, for some reason, looking at those weapons brought some creepy feeling through him.

(death's room)

death himself had seen Naruto and the girls show their weapons, and was seemed to be giving off an evil aura that also seemed happy. Now that Medusa's brats were here, all he had to do was pull the right strings, and he would have the power he needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry for it being short, but that's who I am. I would just like to say that I will not be rewriting my Naruto joins akatsuki story. I just decided to explain how he trains is all. Also, I've decided to close the polls. I couldn't wait till the fifteenth. So basically, Ben and rook will save the pyronites and necrofriggians first, then Ben will have to fight off a female upgrade, finally Ben will be approached by a female thep khufan. If anyone has an idea to find good female pics of the aliens for these stories, don't hesitate to send a message to me. Bye now. oh, one more thing. i'm just throwing this out there, but if anyone has a good pic for this story cover, that would be great.


	4. Chapter 4

The witches heir

chapter 5

hey people, sorry for the wait, I've been working on my other stories. This chapter will show Naruto and the girls meeting up with Maka and the others. Also, it will describe the abilities of Naruto and the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been an hour seeing the shocked looks on their classmates faces after seeing their display of their weapon ability. It was actually been funny to see them constantly looking at them, almost like they thought they would eat them.

We now find the four of them walking down the hall as this was the students time to see if there were any missions they could do. Naruto and the girls knew they didn't really need souls, but the more the black blood in them consumed, the stronger and easier it would to wield them.

They saw the board with the missions was up ahead, and two of the students seemed to stand in directly in front of the board. The first was a fairly petite girl that seemed to be twelve to thirteen. She was wearing the typical school girl outfit along with a black trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. They could also see she had gloves on her hands, and had olive green eyes, with ash blonde hair with pigtails.

The second person was a boy with white hair swept to the side, and had red eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a prominent sweatband that had a sticker with the word 'soul' on it, probably his name. It was surrounded by a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' he wore a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his fang-like teeth.

Both of them seemed to be arguing over which mission to take.

"I'm telling you soul we should take this one." replied the girl pointing to one of the missions.

"Nah, I like this one better." replied the guy holding up a mission.

Their little argument was cut short from Naruto and the girls being caught in their line of vision. The girl just rubbed her head in embarrassment in front of the new students.

"Sorry about that." replied the girl.

"No problem." replied Naruto who had quickly realized who they were. He had learned a lot from most of the students here from his kaa-san. After all, with her being the nurse, it's a great coverup for gathering information.

He had read from the info that the girl was Maka Albarn, and the boy was her partner, soul eater Evans. She was known as book smart, while soul preferred to be laid back and lazy.

"Oi, you're the new kid, right?" came a question from behind the small group.

Naruto and the others turned around to see two students they had also read about: black star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Black star was a young boy that seemed 14 years old. He had bright blue spiky hair, with the spikes sticking in out in the manner of a star-shape. He was rather short, not that much taller than Maka, but had a well-muscled build that seemed to come from constant training. His eyes were green. His outfit was a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white trousers that are black from the knee down and just little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of Grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. He had similar strips wrapped around his neck in the form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets could also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand was a gray fingerless glove with heavy wrist weights and had a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear appeared to be basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot.

Tsubaki was a tall, attractive and rather well-endowed young woman of Japanese descent around sixteen years old. She was wearing a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wore a sash that looked similar to black star's Grey riveted straps that wrapped around her waist twice and hung down diagonally from right to left. She had a long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. She also had on Grey and black bandages on her arms from the shoulder down, and wore a sweatband with a star symbol on it on each of her wrists.

Black star seemed to be looking at Naruto like he was analyzing him, but simply held his head away from him. "hn, doesn't seem strong enough to face a god." replied an arrogant black star at Naruto.

Naruto was about to retort to the stuck up brat, but was beat to the punch by his imouto Crona as she quickly grabbed the boy by his throat and brought his face near inches to hers. "Listen here, and listen well. No one will go off and insult my onii-chan without having to deal with me." replied Crona. "Or me." retorted Eruka. "Chi." mumbled Mizune who covered her mouth after letting one of her occasional squeaks out.

Black star seemed to still give an air of arrogance as he grinned from this girl's threat. "ha, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Black star who was eager to put this girl in her place.

Crona just gave a grin that seemed to give everybody else chills going down their spines. "We'll settle this with a fight. Outside, now, if you're not scared." dared Crona who was going to enjoy putting this boy in his place.

"Gladly, Tsubaki, let's go." replied black star taking a few breaths and walking out with Tsubaki who didn't seem to eager for black star to be fighting the new students.

Naruto placed a hand on his imouto's shoulder at seeing her shake a little. "Are you gonna be alright, Crona-chan?" asked Naruto who was worried that prick may have hurt his imouto with his taunting. If that happened he would make him pay dearly.

Crona just turned her head and gave Naruto a grin that seemed to be on the borderline of being insane. "don't worry, I'll be just fine." replied Crona as she made her way outside with Naruto, Eruka, Mizune, Maka, and Soul following close behind her.

(outside)

Word had spread quickly of black star's fight against Crona, which is the explanation behind the crowd surround the two at a moderate distant so they didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Tsubaki, I don't think I'll need you. I can handle this girl easy." replied a smug black star staring down Crona who just stood there with an impassive face.

Crona decided to get ready and make a strong fist drawing some blood in her hand as it shaped into her signature blade. She got herself into a ready stance as Naruto stood between them to act as the referee.

"Ready, hajime." declared Naruto bring his raised hand down as black star decided not to waste time and quickly charge at Crona, who was still in her stance, to try and end this right away.

He quickly brought his right fist forward attempting for a quick knockout, but was shocked as Crona bent below the fist, and quickly brought her foot up at black star's chest, causing the blue headed boy to start coughing and gasping for air at the unprepared attack.

Black star just growled at being caught off guard so easily, and by a girl of all things. "Tsubaki, transform." growled black star as Tsubaki just nodded and was enveloped in some light. Which disappeared to reveal black star holding a chain scythe. He threw one of the scythes at Crona as it spun around itself, but instead of hitting Crona, it wrapped itself around her blade.

"Let's see you fight without a weapon!" shouted black star who tried pulling on the chain, but was shocked to see he couldn't get the weapon out of the girls' grip. Crona just pulled on her sword, which did the trick of pulling black star into the air due to her monstrous strength.

Black star began to plummet to the sky, but was stopped as Crona had leap into the air and brought her left leg into a roundhouse kick that sent him crashing into the ground unconscious.

Crona just took a few calm breaths as she hadn't fought like that since her last training session with her kaa-san. She turned around to see a crowd cheering, with a smiling Naruto, Eruka, and Mizune clapping at her win at black star.

Crona just began walking to them, but was stopped by a searing pain in her right side. She saw the shocked looks on the crowd and looked down, only to gasp at seeing a small blade embedded in her side. She was able to turn her head only for her eyes to widen at seeing black star conscious with an out stretched hand, and a smug grin on his face. "Got ya, bitch." mumbled black star who blacked out from the kick earlier.

Naruto quickly rushed to Crona's side and saw her side was till bleeding "hang on Crona-chan! We're gonna get you help!" shouted Naruto who began tearing up at the sight of his hurt sister. He picked her up bridal-style, and quickly rushed through the academy with the other two girls behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, I know you're shocked, so let me explain a few things to ya. I know I pretty much said I'm going to bash black star, but to tell you the truth, I've only been impressed with his skills only. It's similar to how sasuke was fer he got the mangekyou sharingan. since I will be bashing black star, I'm gonna need a good oc for Tsubaki's new meister, or it could be Naruto. I will set up a poll for you to decide. I think I will add Tsubaki to the harem as well, in the event she becomes naruto's partner. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

The witches heir

chapter 6

hey people, I saw the reviews for me bashing Black Star, and I just want to thank you all for liking it so much. Other than his skills in the anime and manga, he doesn't really have anything that makes him that likeable. Also, yes Naruto will Tsubaki's meister. another thing, expect MAJOR bashing on black star in this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Black Star had awoken from his injuries, only to find himself the only one in front of the school, also he was still in the crater. He got himself out and just grind his teeth in anger. That bitch would pay for upstaging him. He looked around and noticed Tsubaki wasn't there either. Which only made him madder and to remember to teach her what happens when you fail to help a god.

He found himself limping as he walked near the wall, only to stop at seeing a familiar shape hiding in the shadows. Which made him yell out in anger. "you! You said that if I used that poison, I could beat her easy." replied a seething Black Star.

The figure merely chuckled before sounding serious. "if you had bothered to listen, then you may have realized that I said to use it at the beginning. Not the end when you got your ass handed to you!" replied the figure as he bristled with anger.

Black Star just kept his mouth shut as he knew not to piss this guy off too much.

"Anyways, I have an assignment for you, one where you won't need that old, useless weapon." replied the figure referring to Tsubaki. "I want you to attend the establishment commemoration festival. Wait till I give you the signal, then you will have all the power you need." replied the figure.

"Heh, alright, I'll play your game, for now." replied Black Star limping to the nurse's office.

"Poor little star, merely a pawn for whats to come." replied the figure as he disappeared into the shadows, with a familiar skull on his face.

(with Naruto)

Naruto had been successful in getting his imouto to their kaa-san's office. She had simply told him to place her on the bed and give her a few minutes.

Now here they were outside the office waiting to hear the news about his sister. He was feeling anger at not just black star hurting his sister like that, but also because he felt he could have done better to have seen that coming.

Eruka and mizune just sat on the bench nearby while watching Naruto pacing in front of the door. It pained them to see Naruto like this. They couldn't blame him, he was after all a protective brother over his sister, and even their mother.

Naruto's pacing was stopped as they all saw the door opened and saw Medusa smiling. "Don't worry, she's alright now. I fixed the wound and she's resting. You can go in if you want." replied Medusa going back inside as Naruto and the other two followed her in. They saw Crona laying down in the bed and was resting.

Naruto stood next to her and saw her open her eyes a little bit before smiling at him. "Hi, onii-chan." murmured Crona seeing her brother there.

"Hey Crona, you feeling alright?" asked Naruto in a brotherly manner.

"Yeah, kaa-san said I just need to rest for a while, I'll be fine." replied Crona mustering up a smile for her brother.

"That's good, it wouldn't be the same without." replied Naruto with a little blush.

Crona could feel herself getting warm and merely closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

Naruto smiled and turned around, and could only see red at the familiar blue headed bastard that nearly killed his sister.

Black Star himself felt like he was in heaven as the school nurse treated his wounds, though he could feel as though she was giving him a glare that would freeze over hell. He couldn't possibly be the reason she's mad, right? Wrong.

He felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder and found himself looking into a pair of red eyes with black slitted pupils. He could also feel the KI rolling off him in waves nearly suffocating him.

Naruto was close enough to this bastard that he could feel himself close to snapping. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked over to see his kaa-san giving him a look that said 'to put the bastard down'.

He merely dropped the boy as he saw the kid pull himself up.

"Oi, you're the new kid with his sister, eh? Sorry about roughing her up to much." replied Black Star with a sneer as he wanted pay back against the bitch, and pissing off her brother was just the thing he needed. Boy what an idiot.

Naruto pulled his arm back ready to pound this piece of shit into the ground, but was held back by eruka and mizune who needed to calm him down, and fast.

Black Star saw Medusa get in between them and just gave a smug grin as he figured she would be lecturing Naruto, but was shocked as she turned around and gave him a sharp slap to the face, which held enough force to send him crashing against the wall.

Naruto had calmed down enough after seeing his mom practically bitch slap the guy, earning a smile form him, Eruka, and Mizune.

"You bastard! That's my little girl in that bed because of you! You think you're a god, but you're just a piece of shit that thinks he can get away with anything he wants! Another thing, that's my son you're talking too! So if you think you can walk in here and think you can talk trash to who ever you want, then get out of my office!" shouted Medusa as she was pissed that this little brat hurt her child. She could even tell he was a pervert as she saw him staring purposely at her chest; while she was looking at his wounds.

Black Star just sat their on his ass in shock. Never had he been struck before, and it pissed him off! Who does this bitch get off telling him what he can't do. He was a god! He stood up and was ready to give her a concussion, but instantly found himself slammed into the wall by Mizune gripping his throat and having her leather gauntlets on. Eruka brought the spiked chain of her nunchucks right near his neck with the spikes pointing directly at his jugular vein.

"Now you listen, and you better listen good! If you ever try to a coward attack like that on Medusa, Crona-chan, or even naru-chan! I guaranteed you that we will make you wish you were a woman after we're done with you!" yelled Eruka as she sent her knee into his gut, causing the idiot to try and catch his breath. Before he found himself embedded in the wall opposite the door.

Eruka and mizune were able to calm themselves down and turned around to see Naruto trying to act strong, although you could see he was shaking a little from the display of fear they just instilled into Black Star.

Medusa saw what was going on and simply gave a sly grin before appearing next to Naruto and grabbed his face; before pressing his face next to her impressive bust.

"Aww, is my son scared? Don't worry, kaa-san will protect you." replied Medusa having a smile on her face, although you could tell she was enjoying this. Naruto just continued to blush for some reason as he could feel how soft his mother's breasts felt.

Eruka and Mizune just stood there in shock at seeing Medusa practically seduce her own son! Which caused the two girls to bristle in anger at not thinking of it first, and that they were a few cups smaller than her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, sorry for the wait. I would have included Tsubaki in this along with Kidd, Liz, and Patty, but I just needed to post this and decided to include them in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to have a few moments with Naruto and Mizune. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

The witches heir

chapter 7

I plan to make this chapter much longer than my others. It will introduce Kidd and his weapons, along with Tsubaki meeting with Naruto. I also plan for the celebration to occur also.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

it had been a few minutes after Eruka and Mizune put the fear into Black Star, who took the right move and chose to leave there as soon as possible.

Naruto had gotten himself freed from his mother's hug and was trying to calm down his blushing face as he and the other two had said goodbye for Crona, who had decided to enjoy some more rest.

Unknown to any of them, but something was stirring in Crona that would cause a massive change in the future.

Naruto along with eruka an Mizune were mindlessly wandering the halls, before they saw Tsubaki fall right up to Naruto and seemed to be trying to tell him something.

"Um..Naruto-san? I wish to apology for what Black Star did. For some reason, he's been acting more strange every day. I'm sincerely sorry." replied Tsubaki bowing to the blond.

"Don't worry about it. I could tell that you didn't want any part in it. But I'm curious, since weapons and meisters usually share the same home, what are you going to do about him?" asked Naruto. Something he had learn to be able to sense what a person was feeling, kinda like a fox. If black Star was this pissed with him, then he would probably take it out on her. Naruto was definitely not going to let that happen to an innocent girl like Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki, why not crash at our place?" asked Naruto as he could feel Eruka and Mizune's questioning looks on the back of his head.

Tsubaki seemed to brighten up at that act of kindness. "thank you, Naruto-san." replied Tsubaki who was so overjoyed that she failed to realize that she had given Naruto a hug. Causing the two witches behind him to seethe in anger.

Tsubaki quickly let go and looked at the floor as a little red could be seen on her cheeks, along with naruto's. Naruto was able to calmly grab a pen and paper from the board that held the missions and wrote down his address before giving it to Tsubaki, who seemed eager to hold it. "See ya at home, Tsubaki-chan." replied Naruto with a foxy grin as he left the blushing weapon there, while the two witches behind were beginning to get the under the collar.

The three continued to walk down the hall as they were talking amongst themselves.

"That Black Star sure was a pain in the ass." replied Naruto with a snarl.

"Yeah, and that shot at Crona was a cheap shot." replied Eruka remembering the moment.

"Chichi." murmured mizune.

"I agree, Black Star has definitely not been himself." replied a new voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see three individuals they had definitely studied up on.

The first was a boy dressed in a refined manner. He was wearing a standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles were placed in a manner that was completely symmetrical. There were at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attached to the jacket, and four small rectangles ran along with front of the jacket. His undershirt appeared to be a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rested on his collar. He also had three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. His eyes were two different shades of yellow. With the outside ring being bright yellow, while the inner ring was dark yellow.

The first female that was with him seemed to be of Caucasian descent and had dark blonde hair that reached her mid-back, dark blue eyes, and slightly sun-kissed skin. She also seemed to be wearing a cowgirl outfit: a tight sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black high-heel boots. She also had on a pair of long jeans and also wore two silver bracelets on each wrist. Her hat seemed to have rounded rims.

The other female had chin-length, bright yellow hair with bangs, light blue eyes and seemed to be more mature in the chest department. She was sporting the same clothing as the first female: a tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. However, she was wearing a pair of puffy shorts. Her hat was also slightly different: the rim's on her hat were in a perfect curve.

Naruto and the others recognized them as death the Kidd, along with his weapons: Liz and Patty.

"Ooh! Whiskers!" shouted an excited Patty running next to Naruto and was petting him like he was a fox.

All of them just sweat dropped at patty's childlike innocence. Liz was able to pry Patty away from Naruto, who seemed to be relieved.

"Sorry about that, my sister is just so innocent." replied Liz while holding an eager Patty.

"Not a problem, who are you?" asked Naruto feigning ignorance.

"I'm Liz, and this is my little sister Patty, and the guy with the suit is Kidd." replied Liz gesturing to the two.

Naruto went to give Kidd a handshake, but instantly stopped when he saw Kidd seemed to be staring at him for some reason. He had a hand pointed directly at his chain.

"You have a chain on one side, but not the other? I don't feel good." replied Kidd as he quickly made his way to the nearest waste bin. Liz patted Kidd on the back while her sister just giggled away at the antics.

"Sorry, he's always been obsessed over anything not being symmetrical. When he sees something not symmetrical, he goes into one of his moods." replied Liz.

Naruto and the other two just sweat dropped at that piece of information. He may be a shinigami, but that one obsession definitely changes a person's opinion.

Patty finally got Kidd to stop getting sick over it, and got him to face Naruto, but with some difficulty. "Sorry, I came here to see if you would be attending the festival, celebrating the opening of my father's school." replied Kidd.

Naruto just nodded as his Kaa-san had told them before about this event. Apparently it was to celebrate the day the academy was first created. But they also heard about something else going on, so Medusa told them to see if anything was going on.

"We'll be there." replied Naruto as Kidd and his two partners walked down the hall.

Naruto turned to Eruka and Mizune with a grin. "We better get ready." replied the boy with a fox-like grin.

(Later that night.)

Fireworks could be seen as the party of the night had begun.

Maka and soul had arrived looking good, while Tsubaki had come as well. Naruto had appeared wearing a nice black tuxedo, while eruka was wearing a silver dress that complimented her hair. Mizune had come with them wearing a purple dress that greatly hugged her body.

They saw Kidd standing next to Liz and Patty, who both were wearing the same red dress suit.

Kidd had welcomed them and said that tonight was the night to celebrate DWMA's founding.

As Naruto and the others passed him, Kidd looked at the ground in thought.

'Is what father said true? Does something like that really at this academy?' thought Kidd.

"Hiya! How's it going?" came the child-like voice of death holding up one of his hands.

The students just cheered while clapping at seeing death their. Medusa clapped as well, so as to not draw any suspicion. She also wore something good for the party as she was sporting a blue dress that accented her figure well.

Standing next to her was Crona, who had been released from the office on account that she seemed to be in perfect shape. She was wearing a black dress that had purple colored rims on the bottom of it.

Naruto, Mizune, Eruka, Medusa, and Crona just frowned at seeing death act cheerful when they new he was anything but.

Death instantly got serious as the clapping died down. "students, even though this is suppose to be a wonderful evening, I have grave news. Apparently, there are a total of five witches in the school!" exclaimed death as the students all gasped in shock and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Of course, why don't we ask them ourselves, who they are." replied Death as a spotlight hit Medusa, Crona, Naruto, Eruka, and Mizune shocking the groups of students.

'Shit.' thought Naruto at what just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the wait, I will tell you now that the race for the kishin starts next chapter. Also, here is the official list of who will be part of naruto's harem.

Medusa

Tsubaki

Eruka

Mizune

Arachne

Crona

That is the list, I'm sorry if the one you wanted to be part of the harem isn't here, but this is final. No more girls will be added. Unless I find a very good reason. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

The witches heir

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the others were all shocked that death would come out and say that. "what are you talking about? Me and my sisters are as normal as any other student in here." replied Naruto indicating to the rest of the student body.

Death just gave a chuckle before being serious. "nice try, but I was able to easily see through your disguise, because with you all surrounded by highly skilled students, you will not leave here alive." replied death as the students surrounding Naruto, Eruka, and Mizune all got their partners ready.

Medusa and Crona had been able to leap through to balcony, though Crona was reluctant, but Medusa had told her that the three of them could handle anything that fool threw their way. Crona and Medusa were now currently in there regular clothing and standing on the roof.

Medusa noticed someone on one of the buildings and could see his face as the moon light reflected on the roofs.

He was a tall, attractive man with a rather muscular build, apparently seeming to be in his thirties, with some facial hair unkept. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of unknown form, which resembled an eye. Above his left eye was the words "NOFUTURE" tattooed. His eye seemed to have no pupil or iris as it instead had magical symbols. He appeared to be wearing prison clothes, complete with a ball and chain on his left leg and stripes in black and white from the bottom up. He was also wearing a simple white t-shirt.

The man noticed the both of them and gave them a grin. "Hello there, nice night, isn't it?" asked the man as he was oblivious to the two.

Medusa was just confused as to why this man was standing on one of the buildings tips. She was shocked however, to see that his left eye was the eye that the witch queen, Mabaa had before. He must have stolen it.

Back inside the room, is where we find Naruto trying to diffuse the situation. "Look, I don't know what lord death is saying, but.." Naruto was cut short from his speech as death had leap from the stage and stood in front of him.

"Nice try, but I know what you're here for...the kishin." replied death as a chill came down everyone's backs.

Naruto and the other two got a bad feeling as all three of them had noticed that Medusa and Crona weren't there anymore.

Death noticed it as well, and quietly signaled to a certain werewolf.

Free saw the signal coming from the room and looked back towards the two witches. "well, I got work to do." replied Free as he held his hands out to his sides and green energy could be seen in both arms. "Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves." chanted Free as two more figures appeared on the roofs. One of them was Stein as he seemed to be giving off a dark aura as he held out his hand. The other figure was covered in a brown cloak, but he was also giving off a dark aura as a green cube was seen starting to form around the part of the tower where all the students were.

Medusa and Crona saw what was going on, and quickly began to cast a counter spell.

Inside is where we find Naruto and the other two begin to shimmer before disappearing, causing the students to look around.

Naruto, Eruka, and Mizune found themselves standing beside Medusa and Crona in their regular clothes. They all looked to see the room had been sealed by a green cube with markings on it.

Back inside is where we find an angry lord death at seeing the three witches escape. He turned to the students and saw Maka , Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were all looking shocked. "You all must stop the witches from releasing the kishin." replied death as he slammed his over sized hand on the ground, causing the floor below the six students to open up as they fell through, and landed on the floor beneath them.

Maka and Kidd had landed on their feet, probably because of them being meisters. She looked and saw Stein, she would have asked how he got down here, but brushed it off as Lord Death probably sent him. All of them could feel the school rumbling as what they thought was an attack going on.

Stein just gave a mental grin at seeing the students buy it. He and lord death had actually placed charges around the city to make it seem like it was an attack by the witches.

"Now listen, this an emergency situation." replied Stein with a serious face. "below DMWA sleeps the very first kishin, the source of madness. And now Medusa, a witch who snuck in as the school nurse, and her son Naruto, are attempting to revive it." replied Stein giving off the lie.

"You can't be serious...Medusa and Naruto were actually witches?!" asked a shocked Maka.

"Yes, and those two girls that would hang around with him also. They were spies for Medusa so they could draw our attention to them." replied Stein.

"Now, before you ask me any more questions, we have to get to the kishin before the witches do." replied Stein as he began walking down the hall with the students following.

Meanwhile, Medusa, along with the others had made it into the school and were currently running down the underground hall.

"Kaa-san, what exactly is Death's plan?" asked Crona as they continued on their course.

"For one thing, he's not the real Lord Death. I could already tell years ago that he wasn't what he seems. He had an odd aura around him. But I think who ever he is, he's planning to release the kishin. Something I would have done if I was still my old self." replied Medusa.

All of them could feel the rumble of the city from above.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Naruto who quickly silenced himself as he saw his kaa-san look at him in the corner of her eye. She never like it when he cussed like that.

"I think it's safe to say that the fake Lord Death, and Stein are trying to make it seem like we're attacking the city. He's also trying to make them believe we put up at that barrier.

"Speaking of which, who put it there in the first place?" asked Eruka.

"I think it was the one who was said to have stolen the eye of Mabaa." replied Medusa. "All I've heard of him is that he's an immortal that was locked up for hundreds of years. Now, it seems he works for the fake Lord Death."

All of them stopped as they heard the sound of footsteps, and saw Stein walk through the shadows with spirit in his death scythe form. Behind him was Maka holding Soul in his scythe form, Tsubaki standing there, and Kidd on his skateboard with Liz and Patty in gun form.

"Well, seems like we got here just in time." replied Stein as the other students readied themselves.

"Naruto...is it true? About you being...a witch?" asked a teary eye Tsubaki looking at the blond witch.

Naruto just sighed before nodding his head. He instantly was covered in a cloud of smoke, before it dissipated revealing him in a black colored Japanese kimono that had orange foxes running around it. He was also wearing black pants with shin guards attached.

Medusa and the others revealed their true clothing as it shocked the students.

"Listen! That guy has been lying to you all this entire time!" exclaimed Naruto pointing at Stein.

"See, witches will say anything just to get out of a fight." replied Stein getting spirit ready.

Before Naruto could say anything, all of them heard what sounded like rushed footsteps as the man from the roof, Free, quickly ran by them all while flashing naruto's group a grin, before continuing down the hall.

"See! They distracted us so their comrade could get by." replied Stein as Maka and Kidd got their partners ready.

Before Naruto could make his own comment, he felt the hand of his kaa-san on his shoulder. "Naruto, we'll distract them while you go and stop that immortal from freeing the kishin." instructed Medusa.

Naruto could already tell that when his mother used that tone, their was no arguing. He just nodded and quickly headed down the hall after the werewolf.

"Maka , Kidd, I'll take Medusa. You take her accomplices." replied Stein as he charged at the snake themed witch, who quickly dodged him from decapitating her.

Medusa separated from the others, leaving them to face the two meisters and weapons.

Eruka stepped in front of Kidd and smirked before holding two tadpole shaped bombs in her hands, and tossing them to Kidd. Who was able to blow them apart before they hit him.

Maka herself was facing off Crona, as they both clashed with their blades without giving the other time for a counter attack.

Mizune would have gotten off the hook, but that wasn't the case as a pumpkin shaped blast raced down the hall and hit mizune, causing her to get blasted into the wall. All of them momentarily stopped their fighting to see another figure walking down the hall. The figure was a tall, sexy woman with an alluring figure. She had short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up. Around her neck was a bauble with three triangles etched into it, resembling a jack-o-lantern's face. She was wearing a black-blue dress that showed off her shoulders and wrapped around her neck, long sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curled upwards at the toes.

Maka and soul were surprised to see their cat roommate here. 'Blair?' thought the two in shock.

Blair just gave a smirk at seeing mizune blasted into the wall, but dropped it soon afterward. "I thought I smelt a rat." replied Blair. She was looking at a teenage with pink hair, wearing a short sundress and stockings, both embellished with numerous white stripes, with knee-high boots that feature a mouse's foot in place of the more typical rounded design. (her teenage form)

Mizune just got angry and turned toward Medusa for permission to release, 'it'. Medusa just grinned and nodded, before charging at Stein.

Mizune just smiled and held out her right hand that had what looked like a bracelet that seemed to be a snake grabbing onto it's own tail. The eyes on it glowed yellow, and mizune was covered in a purple colored smoke cloud.

The cloud dispersed to reveal an attractive young woman. She had pink hair, clothing that consisted of a long skirt an a shirt, exposing the underside of her breasts and much of her stomach, clearly displaying three tattooed lines either side of her belly button. These items are completed by boots, featuring a mouse's foot design, and sleeves that are not attached, which begin at the elbow and descend to beyond the hands. All of the clothing bearing the same linear markings.

The now adult Mizune just gave a grin before getting into her fighting stance. "Shall we begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, sorry if it didn't have enough violence for ya, that will change in the next chapter. Now let me explain a few things encase you have questions.

The entire mizune family had decided to use a forbidden spell that would fuse them all together, letting them become a teenager around Naruto and Crona's age. The bracelet was a limiter for her adult form because of the increase of magic energy. Her adult form will become permanent, but only when she ages normal.

Free is out of his prison because the fake death freed him, and now he feels a debt to pay for him getting him out. Similar to the anime.

I will change between addressing death as lord death, and Shinigami-sama.

The reason Blair arrived, is because I've decided to include her into the harem. I know I said no more, but I decided to make an acception. She came because she heard about the party, and lost her favorite place to get fish, so she thinks the witches are the ones causing the damage.

If you have any more questions that I may have missed, feel free to ask in a review or pm me. Also, the fake lord death will be explained in the next chapter. I will also be putting a few of my stories on hiatus for the time being. I'm not getting rid of them, I'm just putting them on hiatus because I've been working on a few stories at a time. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

The witches heir

chapter 9

prepare for the battle between Naruto and Free! And be prepared for naruto's new witch techniques. Also, I saw a review that made me think of possibly adding a teenage Angela to the harem. After that, no more girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The immortal that was know as Free was currently running as fast as he could down the hall. If the plan that he was told of was true, then all he needed to do was get there and wait.

He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head as the force of it was enough to send him crashing against the ground for a few feet. He brushed the rubble off of him and stood up, only to see that blond haired kid standing in front of him. He seemed to be giving off an aura that remind the former prisoner of foxes.

"Oi, you're not getting to the kishin today, or ever for that matter." replied Naruto as his features began to change. His whiskers began to darken, his fangs grew longer, and his eyes had become crimson red with black slitted pupils.

Free just had a grin on his face at seeing the blond transform. "hmm, you call that a transformation, I'll show you a real transformation." replied Free as he suddenly became covered her in dark fur, he grew a short but hairy tail, his feet and hands became claws, and he grew a long mouth as well.

'A werewolf. Kaa-san warned me about them, but considering this guy is an immortal will make it all the more difficult.' thought Naruto as he could feel his fox-like instincts take over and crouched on his hands and feet like a fox with his kimono billowing behind him like a tail.

A moment of silence passed, before Free gave a grin and both opponents disappeared from their positions. From the naked eye, it would seem like they just vanished, but that was far from it. The two enemies were currently leaping from the floors and walls trying to gain the advantage over the other.

Free jumped onto one of the walls and used it to launch him at Naruto, who was fast enough to dodge his fist, which destroyed the ground on where he was. Naruto leap off the wall and stood up on his legs before he began chanting, "fox fox sune fox sune." Naruto was instantly covered by a column of red hot flames that repelled the werewolf from landing a close handed blow.

The column disappeared to reveal Naruto still in his transformed state, except his two fists were now engulfed with red flames. "Burning fist."

"Seems like we are complete opposites. I am ice, you are fire. We'll see whose is stronger." replied Free. "Wolf wolves wolf wolves." chanted Free as his claws were encase in ice. "Ice fist."

Naruto just let out a growl before charging at the werewolf. Free charged as well and the collision between the two elements caused a steam cloud to obscure their vision.

Naruto looked around and found it hard to see where his crafty foe was. He felt some steam over his face and made a swipe into the steam, but missed just as his foe gave him a slash across his arm.

Naruto reeled his arm back in pain and tried to concentrate on his moving target. He opened his eyes and sent a flame covered punch into the steam, which did the right job as the heat from the fist dispersed the steam, revealing Free with Naruto's fist hitting his cheek, and causing the werewolf to get sent crashing into the wall.

The now angry werewolf looked at a smirking Naruto. He began his chant as the iron ball at the end of his shackle became encased in ice. "Ice sphere." replied Free as he easily brought his leg up with the ice sphere toward Naruto, who used the flames form his fists on the ground, propelling him above the massive object in time.

Naruto looked up to see the sphere had transformed into a stalactite. "Ice spindle!" exclaimed Free as the pillar came down on the fox themed witch.

Free just grinned at his apparent victory, which fell as he saw the ice cracked, and Naruto bursting through it with his flaming fists and brought his right fist into his gut, causing the werewolf to spit out a little as the force behind the blow was enough to send him careening into the ceiling.

Naruto was breathing heavy as this was the toughest fight he had ever been in, minus the spars he had with his mother. He looked up to a large piece of ice nearly crush him, luck was on his side as he was able to sidestep it.

Free jumped down from the ceiling and stood in front of Naruto, who was exhausted. "Heh, can't handle a battle, uh?" replied a smug Free.

Naruto just growled as he charged at the werewolf, who did the same thing. Both their fists hit each other, causing a large explosion obscuring anyone's vision of what was going down.

(Crona and Maka )

Maka brought soul's blade up in time to keep Crona's blade from slicing her down the middle.

Crona just gave Maka a cold glare before putting more force behind her attack. "h..how long were you gonna hide the fact that you were witches?" asked Maka as she tried to hold the attack as far as possible.

"Even if we did, would you have been indifferent? All of you were trained to kill witches, and it's my duty to protect my family and myself from people like you." replied Crona as they both couldn't push past each other.

"Well, at least tell us why you are trying to revive the kishin. If it's revived it could destroy the world." replied Maka .

"You and the others have all been fed with lies from your supposed 'lord' death, and that professor of yours" replied Crona who saw that neither of them were making any moves at the other.

"What are you talking about? Lord Death cares for everyone of death city. Why would you think that?" asked Maka.

"Because, when me and onii-chan were children, he came to our Oba-san's base and tried to take us." replied Crona with a sneer.

Maka just stood there in shock at the news.

(Medusa and Stein)

"Vector arrow!" exclaimed Medusa as a swarm of arrows shot out at Stein, who was able to slice through them with spirit.

Stein noticed out of the corner of his eye to see Maka and Crona weren't fighting. He just grinned; seems like it was time for him to bring out the fun. He slashed at more vector arrows before sneaking his hand into his coat pocket, and pressed a button on a transmitter, which was hooked up to a small chip that was in Crona's blood stream.

(Crona and Maka)

Maka and Crona just stood there, until Crona's pupils quickly shrunk and her head lowered, causing her hair to cover her eyes.

"Uh, Crona? What's wrong?" asked Maka reaching a hand out. She immediately pulled back as Crona's sword nearly cleaved her in two. "Crona! What's wrong?" asked Maka as she got soul in a ready stance.

"Heheheh...I know what you really want." Crona's giggling began to make the weapon and meister team nervous as it didn't sound good. "You and the others just want to take my onii-chan and kaa-san away, well guess what." Crona's head snapped back up as she just had a mad grin on her face with her pupils shrunken. "I won't let that happen!" Crona brought her sword above her head. "Screech beta!" exclaimed Crona as she slashed downward, causing a black mouth like shape to form from her blade as it charged at Maka.

Maka could already tell it was going too fast and just held soul out and braced herself as the attack was pushing her back. "w..what...happened? I thought she didn't wan to fight." replied Maka as she was breathing a little heavy from the attack.

"Maybe she was lying." replied soul as his reflection could be seen in the blade.

"I'm not too sure of that. When I looked into her eyes, I could tell she was serious. something definitely ain't right here." replied Maka as she jumped out of the way from Crona's blade.

(Eruka and Kidd)

Kidd leap back from Eruka's tadpole bombs and continued his own barrage of compressed soul wavelength bullets. The stream of bullets merely blasted through each bomb.

All the explosions and bullets shot had caused a large dust cloud to surround them. Kidd just looked around before hearing something coming his way. He quickly hopped on Beelzebub and flew above, which wasn't a good thing as a small tadpole bomb had appeared above him and exploded. Causing him to get pushed back to the ground.

He pushed himself up and saw eruka standing there holding one end of her nunchuks while twirling the other end. Eruka just grinned at Kidd's confusion as her nunchuk began to glow purple around it. The end she was twirling had a small tadpole bomb at the end. She quickly stopped to pull back and launched the tadpole bomb at Kidd, who was barely able to dodge it.

(Blair and Mizune)

"Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin, Halloween cannon!" exclaimed Blair as she shot a pumpkin shaped cannonball at Mizune, who calmly dodged the attack as it hit the wall behind her.

"Is that all?" questioned Mizune as she held both her arms out straight to her sides. Several rows of beam spikes pierced through the fabric of the sleeves. Mizune just smirked before charging straight at Blair.

Blair was limber enough to bend away from the various strikes that were sent her way from the mouse witch. She quickly leap into the air and landed on one of her flying pumpkins she had conjured up. "Pumpkin smash!" exclaimed Blair as a pumpkin explosion caught Mizune off guard and sent her crashing into the wall.

(Naruto and Free)

Naruto leap a few feet back and tried to catch his breath from the harsh fight he was in. who would have guessed that this werewolf would be that strong. Seems like he would need to pull out his secret technique.

After saying his usual chant, he looked at Free with the same feral look. "Raging kitsune!" exclaimed Naruto as he was surrounded by his flames as they split away from Naruto and began to take three forms in front of the young blond. It only took a few seconds before the figures seemed to take the shapes of three foxes with each one having crimson eyes with slitted pupils.

Naruto just calmly pointed at Free as each one of the kitsunes instantly charged at the shocked werewolf. He was snapped out of his stupor from two of the foxes biting his legs, the third one went for his throat, but was quickly bashed aside by Free's claw. What shocked him was that the fox had hit the wall, causing it to explode, causing the wall to crumble to bits.

Free just slowly looked down at the two on his legs, and he could swear they were smirking as they both glowed a crimson red. "Oh shi..." Free's response was cut short as the two kitsune had exploded, causing a large rumble to shake the school.

Naruto just stood there as the dust began to settle to reveal a severely damaged Free under a pile of rubble. "Heh, seems like...I lost." came Free's choked response as he fell unconscious.

Naruto's eyes and feral look returned back to normal as he took a few deep breaths. He saw something at the corner of his eyes and looked, only to stare in shock at seeing a figure in the shadows.

"Heh, seems like he was a waste." replied the arrogant voice. The person just stared at Naruto with a dark evil in them. "Payback time." replied the voice as the person instantly reappeared behind Naruto and delivered a blow to Naruto's back with his open palm. Naruto just stood there as the attack was the final straw to send him crashing to the floor and into blissful unconsciousness.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the smug looking face on Black Star looking down at Naruto. "I'd finish you now, but I'll enjoy crushing you after I get my reward." replied Black Star as he knelt down next to Naruto and saw some of his black blood on the ground.

"Hn, perfect." replied Black Star as he pulled out a small beaker and got the black blood in the vial. He began to speed down the hallway that would lead to the kishin's prison.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey fellas, I will ask you all if you want me to add Angela to the harem, if I do add her, I will definitely make her Naruto's age. If not, then tell me. If you have any questions, then ask away. Also, I will be posting a Rosario vampire story. If you want to know the plot before I post it, pm me. Also, I will be taking a little break from updating my stories. So don't get mad if I don't upload for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

The witches heir

chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto began to stir slightly and opened his eyes. Only for them to widen at seeing that he was in knee deep water and was in what appeared to be a sewer. He would have made a smart ass comment, but stopped when he saw a familiar glow coming from around a corner ahead of him.

He continued through the water until he made it past the corner, only to find himself in the presence of a large fox with nine tails swishing behind it as the animal was behind seeming less endless bars that reached the air for what seemed like eternity.

For some reason, he didn't feel fear like a normal person would, but then again, who ever said he was normal? He took a few steps before the fox began to speak.

"**So, it seems my jailer is here."** came the fox's reply as Naruto just continued to stand there.

"Where am I?" came naruto's obvious question.

"**We are in your mind. I'd tell you who I am, but your mother already told you that all would be revealed in due time. So I will merely tell you this, if you are in danger, call upon my power and it will help you, but be cautious, if you let it take control of you, then you will lose your self." **replied the fox as Naruto could feel himself being pulled by something.

"Hey, what's going on?" came naruto's question as his body was fading.

"**You are merely beginning to wake up. Remember, call for my strength, and it will help you." **came the fox's riddle-like answer as Naruto vanished from his mind.

(real world)

Naruto could hear himself groaning in pain as he saw that he was in the same place that Black Star hit him at. That coward. He pushed himself up to notice one thing; his wounds and injuries had been healed. It looked as though they were never there wot begin with.

Before he could contemplate how it happened, he heard rapid footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to see the person racing out of the shadows and towards him...was Tsubaki! Before he could say anything in surprise, he found himself in a strong hug by Tsubaki, who had her arms around him in a warm embrace.

Naruto was just confused as hell. She had heard he was a witch, now she's here hugging him?

Tsubaki looked up at Naruto with her face looking all red. Meaning she had been crying. "I know you must have had a reason for lying, but I trust you. I know it sounds crazy to trust you so soon, but I could see it in your eyes that you cared. So, why did you lie?"

Naruto just sighed as he knew that he would have to eventually tell them. "me, eruka, and mizune all cam e here to keep an eye on the fake lord death to see what he was up to. Apparently, he plans to revive the kishin, and I'm on my way to guard it, until kaa-san and the others get here." replied Naruto.

Tsubaki gasped in shock at the news. Lord death was trying to revive the very thing he was guarding, now that she thought about it, it did make a little sense that he would be an impostor. But if that were true, then where was the real lord death? Plus, Naruto had only been lying to try and protect his family. If she was in the same boat, then maybe she'd have done the same thing. A sudden thought came to her that sounded crazy, but It may help Naruto.

Tsubaki looked up at Naruto with determination brimming in her eyes. "Naruto, let me come with you." replied Tsubaki who saw the shocked look on Naruto's face. "I want to help you if I can. Please." replied Tsubaki as she could see Naruto was having a tough time deciding. Finally, after a few more moment, Naruto looked at her with the same determination. "Sure, let's go." replied Naruto as he turned toward where Black Star had gone and began to run with Tsubaki following up behind.

(Medusa and Stein)

Medusa dodged Spirit's blade and sent herself at Stein with a vector plate. She ducked his attempt at swinging the blade at her, and sent her knee into his torso, causing him to gasp for air and giving Medusa the chance to send him flying into the wall with a kick from her.

Medusa looked at the direction Naruto had gone and could feel worry for Naruto. Medusa quickly pushed that out of her mind and turned to Stein. 'No, don't think about something like that right now. He's your son, you trained him; so you know he'll make it.' thought Medusa as she sent a large swarm of vector arrows at Stein.

(Crona and Maka)

"Bloody slicer!" exclaimed Crona as she made a small cut on her wrist, releasing some of her black blood and brought it down on Maka's blade in the the form of a crescent blade. "i won't let you take my family!" exclaimed Crona who still had the maddening grin on her face.

"Crona! We're not going to take away your family. You've got to snap out of it." replied Maka as she tried her best to push Crona back form her relentless assault.

"Lies!" exclaimed Crona as she brought her sword up and slashed it at Maka, who had managed to turn Soul and block it with his blade side.

Maka saw an opening and brought her foot up and kicked Crona in the stomach, resulting in the force before her blows to slow down and giving Maka the chance to send another kick at Crona, which sent the poor witch crashing into the wall.

Maka just began to breath heavily as her reflexes were starting to diminish. "Soul, let's try and finish this," replied Maka.

"I'm cool with that. But just plain cool." came Soul's cocky answer as both of them saw Crona climbing out of the rubble. This time she seemed to have donned a serious expression.

"Time to end this." replied Crona as she held her blade above her. "Screech gamma." Crona's whole body seemed to glow pink before it stopped to reveal her sword. It now was wider and had what seemed to be a mouth similar to her other attacks on the sword.

"With hunter." Maka's body began to glow blue as the blade on Soul changed into what seemed like a crescent blade.

Both of them just stood there and suddenly charged at each other and clashed their blades together.

Maka seemed to be giving it her all, but saw that Crona was just smirking while still putting pressure on the weapons. She didn't need to ask why she was smiling as she saw that her wrist had been cut and some black blood was dripping down her arm.

Crona's smile just got bigger as several droplets floated near Maka. Each one began to extend a long point that were all directed at Maka. "Bloody needle." mumbled Crona as all of the points extended toward the young meisters head at the same time.

Luckily Maka was quick enough to push away from the near death. She could feel herself near exhaustion and saw that Crona was feeling the same effects too as her breath seemed labor. This next attack would decide it.

Maka brought the blade's edge back and brought it near the ground where it sent a large blue wave at Crona, who was too exhausted to dodge it in time and got the full blast as she was sent careening into the wall again.

The force behind swinging the massive blade was enough to cause Maka to fall on her knees as Soul returned back to his regular form and stood next to Maka who was breathing heavy.

"T-t-that should do it." breathed Maka as she and Soul walked near the wall and sat on the floor to catch their breath.

"Yeah, what do you think made her go off like that?" asked Soul who had a few bruises on him from the fight.

"Not sure, but after the others are done, we need to get to the kishin." replied Maka.

"Yep." replied Soul as they both rested on the wall, while unconsciously getting closer to each other.

(Blair and Mizune)

Both females had run out of energy for them to use magic and simply stood there a few feet away from the other as their breathing was also labored.

"Not bad." replied Blair who had a few scratches and marks form the battle.

"Like wise." replied mizune who had around the same amount of injuries.

"So, what's this idea that all you witches have? Especially considering that it destroyed my favorite place for fish." replied Blair with a frown on her face.

"Apparently you're as wrong as the rest. We're trying to stop the real master mind from freeing the kishin. If you were smart than maybe you would know that." replied a grinning Mizune.

Blair just made a hissing sound before jumping at the mouse themed witch and both found themselves rolling around on the floor clawing at each other.

"Take that back witch."

"I take that as a compliment, so thank you." replied a grinning mizune. "at least I'm real, you're just a magical cat that shows off her body for fish."

"At least people look at mine, what's your excuse?" asked a grinning Blair.

"I at least save myself for a special someone." replied Mizune who grabbed Blair's hair and yanked on it, eliciting a sharp hiss from the girl.

"Ow! Why you little..." Blair just raked her claws on mizune, giving her a few marks that traveled on her right cheek.

The next few moments turned into a regular cat fight (no pun intended). They both just rolled on the ground while clawing at each other and yanking the others hair. It eventually left both of them too tired to stand up and just collapsed against the wall before passing out.

(Eruka and Kidd)

both long ranged opponents were currently on their hands and knees trying to catch their breaths. Apparently the only thing they had to do to tire themselves out was keep firing their ammo until they ran out.

"Do...you surrender?" asked Kidd trying to catch his breath.

"No." simply replied Eruka as she sat near the wall to catch her breath. "Why are you even trying to stop us? We're trying to keep the real bastard from freeing the kishin." replied Eruka.

"Why should I believe that?" asked Kidd using the wall to keep him steady.

"Haven't you noticed your dad acting weird lately?"

Kidd just thought back to a few times when his dad seemed to be acting out of the ordinary. "Actually, yeah. He hasn't been the same for a while. He also seemed a little anxious for the anniversary." replied Kidd.

"Well, that's because...you know what? I am not repeating the same thing the others have said all throughout these fight scenes! Just read the script!" exclaimed Eruka who gave Kidd the script.

"Not the real culprits...have been framed...trying to keep the kishin from being freed." replied Kidd as he read off the script. "Okay, got it." replied Kidd tossing the script away.

"Good." replied Eruka as she seemed to look directly in front of her. "hey author, just get on with the scene with Naruto and Tsubaki." replied Eruka once again breaking the fourth wall.

Okay, I will.

(Naruto and Tsubaki)

Naruto and Tsubaki had continued down the hall until they found themselves in front of a door with three eyes in front of an upside down triangle as a symbol on the front.

They pushed open the door and found themselves in a different room that had several red pillars with spirit tags on each one of them. There was also several chains attached to the pillars.

Both of them could feel a sudden rush of what seemed like wind. Both of them could feel sweat on their foreheads, and it felt cold.

Both of them walked through the room with caution as they could feel the air around them had something. Something dark.

Tsubaki looked around the dark room and felt like something was behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a terrifying figure standing there and quickly found herself held around the neck by two tentacle-like limbs and could feel herself being choked.

"N-N-Naruto?" squeaked Tsubaki as the figure opened what seemed like his mouth and it caused Tsubaki to widen her eyes in fear. 'Help me, Naruto!' thought Tsubaki as she closed her eyes in fear.

Naruto heard Tsubaki's voice and turned around, only to widen his eyes at seeing Tsubaki grabbed around the throat by a freaky figure. He quickly bared his fangs and ran at the figure.

The figure looked up for a moment and was at the receiving end of one of naruto's right hook and was sent crashing into one of the pillars.

"Tsubaki, are you alright?" asked Naruto as he placed his hand on Tsubaki's shoulder causing her to turn around. Only for Naruto to recoil at the sight of Tsubaki's face having not nose, mouth, or ears, and instead had three eyes on her face. His eyes widened larger as he saw her arm go right through his chest.

Naruto couldn't even scream in pain as it was so sudden. Another sudden thing was the red chakra that began to seep from naruto's body until it covered his entire form. Suddenly, his eyes widened as everything around him shimmered until it showed him with a clawed hand near his jugular vein, and Tsubaki with her hand turned into a blade that was close to piercing her neck.

They both seemed to snap out of it at the same time as they were confused on what happened.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked a scared Tsubaki.

"Off hand, I'd say that we just experienced the kishin's madness." replied Naruto as they both looked up ahead and saw a large bag being suspended in the air by several chains around the top. It also had three large eyes similar to what Naruto saw.

"Wow, you actually are alive? Maybe I didn't hit you hard enough." replied an arrogant tone of voice as a familiar figure stepped out from behind the large bag.

Naruto just bared his fangs at seeing the familiar blue head. "Black Star, I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass for that cheap move." replied Naruto.

"Heh, cheap move? I just thought you were good enough to avoid that attack, I guess you're not all that after all." replied Black Star who held a syringe in his right hand.

Tsubaki's eyes widened at seeing the liquid in the syringe was black. "what is that?" asked Tsubaki pointing to the syringe.

Black Star just got an even more arrogant grin on his face. "This is what I needed to revive the kishin!" exclaimed Black Star as he jammed the needle into the bag and pushed on the back part of it.

It seemed time seemed to stop as he dropped the syringe and stepped back with a mad grin on his face.

Naruto an Tsubaki waited a few moments and saw that red lights and the air around them began to act violently as it stopped as soon as it started. The bag began to move before it fell to the floor and began to stretch out into a figure as it tossed around on the ground. The bag had stretched into a full bodied figure that grabbed a hold of some of the loose skin, and stretched it out farther until three long pieces of skin seemed to wrap around the head. More skin wrapped around the head and had the same three eyes on it.

The figure stood up and looked at a shocked Naruto and Tsubaki, who could both feel the madness he was releasing. The figure focused on Naruto and grinned. "So, the blood of an Uzumaki now flows through these old veins." replied the figure.

Naruto seemed confused before getting into a ready stance. "What are you talking about?"

The figure's grin just got bigger at the question. "I can tell you're an Uzumaki from your blood. Ironic considering our two clans are enemies." came the figure's response.

"After all" the bandages around the figure pulled away to reveal the face of pale young man with a third eye on his forehead. All of his eyes seemed to change at the same time. They were now all red with a black pupil in the center, with three black commas surrounding each pupil. "I am an Uchiha." replied the grinning figure as his words sunk in.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, and I hope you liked the cliffhanger. Now I'm gonna explain a thing or two to you all. Naruto's blood is still black because of Medusa, but the kyuubi was able to still keep it Uzumaki and simply combined the two. The kishin's madness is weaker than the name, because the amount of blood injected into him was from a much smaller syringe. He just needs time to gain strength, of course with the kyuubi manipulating naruto's blood, it would make sense if it took longer for Asura to gain his full strength. I think the next chapter will wrap up any more questions you guys have. Also, I'm thinking of doing a short series of Pokemon parodies of different movies. Of course I plan to make them different form the movies. Don't go an expect some the movies they've got out nowadays, I'm talking about some good old movies they use to show. If you got an idea for me to use, send it in a pm. Just no real gory movie ideas. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

The witches heir

chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Tsubaki merely stood there in confusion at the kishin's mention of the name Uchiha.

Asura could see the looks he was receiving, making the god-like figure sigh. "Let me explain. My name is Asura, and my last name is none other than Uchiha, as I had just mentioned." replied the now identified Asura. "I believe a tale of how I came to be in is need of a telling. It all began in a village called konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. It was a village that was part of the elemental nations. It was formed by the most strongest clans the elemental nations had ever seen: the Uchiha and Senju. It was my older brother that eventually became the strongest Uchiha and was the leader of our clan for a while. My brother was Madara Uchiha, meaning that I used to go by the name of Izuna Uchiha."

Naruto and Tsubaki were shocked to hear that he use to be the younger brother of Madara.

"It wasn't long before my brother was exiled by the clan and banished from konoha. It was years later before the village would ever hear about from my brother, that is if they managed to survive. But it would seem they did survive after all. My brother was able to place a powerful genjutsu on a beast that made the very elemental nations quake with fear. It was the kyuubi no kitsune." replied Asura shocking Naruto and Tsubaki even further.

"I had died in battle after I gave my eyes to my brother so he could be stronger, but I was revived after the kyuubi's chakra that still lingered around after it's attack. It was enough to actually bring me back to life. So in a way, I must thank you." replied a grinning Asura.

"Wait! What do you mean Senju?" asked Naruto referring to Asura's mentioning of the name when he looked at him.

"The Uzumaki were a strong clan that were friends of konoha and close friends to the Senju. I could tell that there is some Senju heritage in you. One of your parents must have been an Uzumaki and a Senju. Perhaps you will make a worthy opponent in the future." replied Asura as he raised his head to the ceiling and opened his mouth as a vajra blade stuck out and shot out a red beam that penetrated the stone ceiling.

All of them couldn't see past the smoke until it cleared to show Asura climbing through the hole with Black Star running up the hole. Naruto and Tsubaki would have made an attempt to chase after the former prisoner, but they both stopped when they heard what sounded like a groaning sound. They both looked over to see the unconscious form of Lord Death.

Tsubaki ran over to the unconscious body of Lord Death and could hear his breathing. "It's alright, he's still breathing." replied Tsubaki with relief as they both heard a loud rumble going on above them. "What do we do about him?" asked Tsubaki as they couldn't leave Lord Death underground when he was unconscious.

Naruto was already ahead of her and placed both of his palms against each other and began to chant in a different language as Lord Death's body began to glow a dim red before it faded away. "There, now he should be awake in a few moments. Right now we got to hold that guy off until Kaa-san and the others can get here." replied Naruto as Tsubaki nodded and they both leaped into the tunnel in the ceiling and chased after the escaped kishin and ex-meister.

(Medusa and the others)

Medusa slid back on the old floor and got up on one knee and slowly took a few breaths as she was near exhaustion from the battle. What's worst is she had a creeping feeling that had been crawling up her spine for a few seconds.

Her eyes widened as a large foreboding feeling suddenly swept pass her and the others and was enough to make her shiver. This is something she had never experienced before. She looked over and saw her opponent, Stein seemed to be confused and just scratched his head. "Uh, what's going on?" Stein seemed to have no clue as to what was going on.

Maka seemed to want to jump to the answer and pushed herself off the wall while trying to stand. "We were tricked into releasing the kishin." Maka let gravity takes its toll and dropped, and was safely caught by Soul who gently placed her onto the wall.

Stein's eye just shrunk as he was shocked by the news. He turned towards Medusa who slowly lifted herself up. "We can't just stand here, we need to..." he couldn't continue as he finally felt the full feeling of the madness as it swept across them all.

"Quick! We need to head back and get to the surface!" exclaimed Kidd as he turned towards his two weapons/partners. "Liz! Patty!" both of them could tell Kidd needed them and quickly morphed into their gun forms. Kidd held them upside down and aimed them towards the ceiling. Kidd was able to let loose a barrage of bullets that were fast in breaking through the rock. It only took a few seconds before the surface could be seen. "Come on." replied Kidd as he hopped onto Beelzebub and flew through the entrance. Soul and Maka were carried through the hole with one of Blair's pumpkins. Eruka lifted Mizune and Medusa onto her familiar tadpole and carried them through the surface. Stein and Spirit were able to hitch a ride onto Kidd's skateboard and the group soon found themselves in the middle of some ruins in the middle of the city.

Stein looked around from the rubble of the city and looked up and saw Asura floating in the air with Black Star hanging from one of his long scarves. "There he is!" exclaimed Stein as they all saw Asura floating there with a smug look on his face.

Asura looked down and saw four grim reaper-like figures that wrapped themselves around each of his limbs. 'Seals as old as these will not be enough to hold me.' Asura merely raised his arm before the seal snapped off. Down at the ground where the hole was made is where Free could be seen climbing out.

Asura looked ahead of him and saw Lord Death hovering in the air with four small skulls that were giving off blue flames that were keeping him in the air. "I think I know what it feels like to be you. After all, you did trap me in that weird dimension with your eyes." replied Lord Death with his nonchalant voice.

"But, nonetheless you will have to die." replied Death as he brought out one of his large gloved hands. "Reaper chop!" exclaimed Lord Death as he slammed his hand into Asura, making the kishin crash into the city.

Asura simply laughed as he got himself up without having to use his arms. He quickly found himself kneeling on one knee as some of his blood was coughed up. 'I'm not at my full strength for the moment. I need to make an escape.' Asura looked over to the group and gave a satisfied smirk before opening his mouth and aiming the vajra blade at the group. "Vajra!" exclaimed Asura as he let out a powerful red colored beam that was narrowly aimed at a shocked Medusa.

Medusa saw the attack coming and produced a vector arrow below her to get her out of the way. She looked behind her and saw Naruto and Tsubaki standing there in shock. She hesitated because if she moved then they would get hit. She quickly dispelled the vector arrow and took the full blunt of the attack as it sent her crashing into a market's booth.

"Kaa-san!" exclaimed Naruto as he rushed over to her and removed some debris and lifted her head up a little. "Kaa-san! Are you alright?" exclaimed Naruto who began to tremble at seeing his mother give no response. His tears of sadness quickly changed to anger at hearing a familiar laugh. He looked over to see Black Star with a grin on his face as he stood next to Asura. "What's the matter? Lose your mommy? Ha, and you're supposed to be stronger than me?" Black Star's snide remark had caused something in Naruto to snap as he gently layed Medusa down and stood up and proceeded past the group and began to slowly walk to the blue headed bastard.

Black Star's smirk was still visible, but was smaller as Naruto was finally five feet away from him. "What's the matter? Gonna cry some mo.." he was interrupted from a searing pain that quickly raced across his right eye and quickly saw that the vision on his right side was gone. "What the.." he looked over and reeled in shock at seeing Naruto's clawed hand was holding his bloody eye! Naruto easily crushed the eye like a grape and gave Black Star a grin similar to the kishin. He didn't know what hit him as Naruto swiftly delivered several hundred blows to his midsection.

Black Star ended up getting launched into the wall from the final one and would have been pierced, but he was grabbed by one of Asura's sleeves and pulled away from the enraged Naruto.

Naruto stared into Asura's eye with pure hatred and would have lashed out at him too, but was stopped from one of his scarves sneaking up on him and swiftly knocking him out.

Asura gave Lord Death and the rest of the group a smug bow before swiftly dashing through the air and away from Death City.

Naruto could feel himself blacking out and could only hear the faint call of his name as Tsubaki's face came into his line of sight before darkness overcame him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, sorry for the short chapter. But I will tell you all this for the next chapter. Just to give you all a little heads up. Naruto will learn that he does have Senju blood in him, so be ready for a mokuton using Naruto. He along with his girls, will all have a larger apartment. And Mizune will discuss the reason behind her new form. So expect a small Mizune and Naruto moment. Also, We'll be seeing a a little of Arachne for a few familiar faces. Also, Angela will be in the harem. Meaning no more girls. I already have enough for Naruto. If you have any more questions or are curious about certain events, then please leave them in a review or a pm. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

The witches heir

chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three days after the freedom of the kishin, and the residents of death city were slowly on their way to returning their home back to normal.

Naruto and the others that tried to stop the kishin were currently recovering from the battle in a few med tents that had been put up to help heal some of the wounded citizens. The ones that really needed rest were Naruto from exhaustion, Medusa from taking the full blunt of the kishin's blast, and Crona who had exhausted herself out from going crazy against Maka.

Naruto's body began to awaken, and his first sight after three days was seeing the sleeping face of Tsubaki that was laying on the side of the bed he was in. she looked cute while sleeping there. Apparently his awakening stirred her, and her eyes began to slowly open. When they were fully opened, the young witch was met with a strong bone crushing hug that made it hard for him to breath. Luckily Tsubaki noticed and let him go to catch his breath.

"Sorry Naruto, I was just worried I guess." Tsubaki just rubbed the back of her head in nervous and embarrassment.

Naruto just smiled and waved it off. "It's alright, nothing to worry about." Naruto saw that his imouto and his Kaa-san in the other tow beds and turned to Tsubaki. "Are they gonna be alright?"

Tsubaki nodded with a smile. "Yes, all they need is rest after what they went through. I suggest you do the same as well." replied Tsubaki who put her hands on her hips to emphasize how serious she was.

Naruto just nodded with a sweat drop before laying his head back on the pillow. He spared Tsubaki one last glance before letting his eyelids drop. Tsubaki felt she was still tired a little and decided to take a nap. Unknown to both of them, but Medusa had begun to stir in her bed before stopping and simply laying there. A strange red glowing symbol appeared on her hand before vanishing as soon as it appeared.

(a little while later)

Naruto had finally gotten enough rest to stay awake and was released from the med tent. However, he was called by lord death himself, along with Tsubaki, Eruka, Mizune, Crona, and even his Kaa-san. So now here they were, standing in front of Lord Death.

"I'm glad to see that you all are alright. If you're wondering why I called you here; several reasons actually. The first, why exactly did you help fight the kishin in the first place? You have easily sided with him."

"With all due respect Lord Death, I sent my son and his friends into the academy to keep an eye on the imposter's true motive. I admit that I had thought of the idea in the past, but that was before I had Crona. After I had her and Naruto to raise, I calmed down and focused on raising them."

"Reasonable, now onto the second reason. Now that Black Star has apparently allied himself with the kishin, Tsubaki will need a new partner. Anyone care to be her meister?"

Lord Death waited for one of them to raise their hand, but didn't have to wait long as Naruto's arm shot up as soon as he asked. "Well then, seems like Naruto will be your new partner, Tsubaki." replied Lord Death as he saw it seemed to make the dark haired girl smile even more.

"Now the final reason I called you all here. Since there isn't enough space in your house for the total amount of people, I've decided to reward you for your brave acts with a new home. Almost as big as my mansion, but still large enough for you all." replied Death as he was smiling under his mask at seeing the small group grab each other in a celebratory hug.

The group had decided to take a look at their new house and saw that it bore a striking resemblance to Kidd's, but was slightly smaller, but still nice none the less. Naruto and all the others were able to get their stuff in their rooms and were currently just sitting at one of the couches that were on the first floor of their home.

Naruto looked over to the right side of the couch and saw that Mizune appeared different than usual. "Mizune? Why are you an adult?" the room suddenly became silent as the girls all realized that Mizune had forgotten to return to her teenage form.

Mizune just moved her head lower underneath her high collared clothing. "W-well, I forgot to put the limiter Medusa made for me." replied Mizune as she noticed Naruto's eyes widen slightly.

"Limiter? Why would you need a limiter?" asked Naruto who could already tell the girls had kept something from him.

Medusa just let out sigh before looking at the two witches. "I created a limiter for Mizune because she had so much extra power that it was hard to control. So I created the limiter to help lessen the control. It was constantly pouring out as she was no longer several beings in one. She is a complete person. The limiter helped keep herself young in a teenage form and would help her to absorb the extra power through training or for her to get older." replied Medusa.

Naruto didn't stop with his questions just yet. "What do you mean a whole person?"

"Remember, when Mizune was several people?" at seeing Naruto nod Medusa continued. "Well, she decided to use a long forgotten and forbidden spell to merge all together and become a single person instead of several."

"Why would you do that Mizune?" asked Naruto who saw Mizune was still trying to avert his gaze.

"I-i-i, w-was scared." replied Mizune who could already feel herself blush at the gaze Naruto was giving her.

"Why would you be scared?" Naruto was full of questions and wanted answers.

Mizune just swallowed the lump in her throat before putting her hands on her lap and decided to come out with it. "I did it because if I was several Mizune, I thought you wouldn't like me. I don't know why, but when I first saw you as a baby I saw the innocence in your eyes and felt myself melt under that same gaze that just grew throughout the years. I wanted to be a single being. That way I may have a chance of having a relationship with you. I'm not saying you should immediately start a relationship with me, but I would like to get the chance to get to know you a little bit more." Mizune closed her eyes and waited for the rejection from her crush, but that went out the window when she felt herself being brought into a warm hug. She looked and saw to her shock, that Naruto was the one giving her the hug.

He let go and gave her a fox-like grin he always had as a child. "I'd like that Mizu-chan." replied Naruto as he saw the blush that adorned Mizune's face. It made her even more cuter than before.

The other girls were still shocked to see Mizune confess like that in front of Naruto and were too shocked to say anything as Naruto got up and headed to his room for some rest as it was a long day of moving their stuff into their home.

Medusa was jarred from her shock-like trance to see that her cellphone was going off. She got off the couch and walked over to a corner of the room and saw it was Arachne calling. "What is it Arachne?" asked Medusa.

"I just wanted to call and say that you'll be getting a few new roommates." replied Arachne with a grin as she sat in front of one of her mirrors. "She's a witch whose named Angela. She has a guardian Mifune who will protect her. He came to me and requested to take Angela under my protection since her full powers haven't awakened yet. I told them that I knew some people that could be good protectors for her, he agreed." replied Arachne who had a feeling Medusa already had an idea who it was.

"You told them about us, didn't you?" Medusa had a deadpan looked face as she could almost hear her sister giggling through the phone. "Why if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I figured you and the other girls would be good help if her powers start to awaken, plus I thought Naruto would be a great older brother figure to her." replied Arachne as her grin got bigger with the next thought on her mind. 'She'll be shocked by what I have to say next.'

"Well, if that's all then.." "Oh, but there is more. I actually had a recent talk with Mabaa-sama. She contacted me about something very important." Medusa listened closely to what Arachne was saying, and her eyes widened suddenly as her mouth was hanging opened for a moment. She closed it and said her thanks and goodbyes to Arachne before closing the phone and looking at the ground in shock.

'It can't be. This hasn't happened for hundred of years. And apparently its happened to my little Naruto.' thought Medusa in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, what's the big thing Arachne said to Medusa? Only I know the answer, and I'm not saying anything until the next chapter. You'll just have to wait to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

The witches heir

chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Arachne looked at her phone with a grin. She could only imagine the reaction on her little sister's face after the news she just told her. She had been contacted by Mabaa earlier, which was surprising as she hardly sent a message out to any of the witches. She saw a strand of hair was in the middle of her forehead and calmly brushed it away into place. She gave her reflection a smile before she saw mosquito standing at her doorway.

"Mosquito?" Arachne turned around, only for her eyes to widen at seeing her servant fall to the ground without moving. Before Arachne could stand up to see what was wrong, she saw a figure standing taller than mosquito in the shadows that the doorway produced. The figure stepped out to show Asura with his grinning face revealed. "Hello, Arachne." The scene became dark as the only sound to be heard was the sounds of a large battle occurring.

(Medusa)

Medusa layed down on her bed as the shocking news she heard continued to ring through her head.

(Flashback)

"_What? Are you serious sister?" Medusa's hushed whisper nearly came out as a yell at the last part._

"_Yes, apparently young Naruto has some witch blood in him. Its likely his mother may have been a full witch before she conceived him. The fact that he could easily use magic like its natural seemed to be the proof." replied Arachne over the phone._

"_But if that's true, then that means he would be known as a sorcerer. do you realize what that could lead to?" Medusa was praying in her head that it wasn't true._

"_Yes, Mabaa has already confirmed that the old law for a sorcerer in a witch family will have to be brought up. Look at it like this way, at least he can choose which ones he can be with. I thought you would love to be a grandmother?" Arachne's teasing tone for the last part wasn't enough to keep the worry out of the witches body. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright. Talk to ya later." that was Medusa's sign that Arachne hung up the phone._

(Flashback)

Several thoughts were running through Medusa's head at learning that her son was a sorcerer. If she told him, that would mean he would need to take several witches as his wives in order to fulfill a very ancient rule that was made long ago. It was created encase of a male witch, which was a sign of them being a sorcerer. If that ever happened, then that male would need several wives to help created children that would no doubt have amazing magical abilities.

One of the scary thoughts was what if Naruto rejects the idea and doesn't talk to her. She raised him as her son, and the very thought of him doing that would crush her. Another thought was a little foreign to her. It felt like she would need to make sure any witches he was to be wedded with, were good enough for him. That thought alone felt like she was already taking him as a husband. Which sounded crazy to her. She was his mother, she shouldn't be having thoughts like this, right?

She just lied down on her bed and decided to get some rest. She would need it before she delivers the news to the others.

(Eruka's room)

The young frog themed witch sat on her orange sheeted bed as she just stared at her small tank full of pet frogs. She was in thought at the sudden confession of Mizune earlier. It was something completely unexpected. If she had known Mizune would have confessed like that, she probably should have done the same thing.

It caused the young witches heart to ache as she thought about Naruto and Mizune together. It hurt the young witch as she was hoping to get together with Naruto. She had just felt some kind of connection after she had seen him as a child. He was adorable then, but now he was just drop dead handsome. Just image what he would be in a few years. Eruka snapped out of her fantasy and layed down on her bed to try and get some rest.

(Tsubaki's room)

Tsubaki herself felt a little sad as she sat on her black sheeted bed. Sure she felt happy for Naruto and Mizune basically being a couple, but she felt a pang of sadness from seeing it.

Its true she only has known Naruto for a small period of time, but she could already tell he was a kind, devoted person who would go far to keep his loved ones. The only thing she could do for the time being was let them be and hope she and Naruto could still stay partners.

(Mizune's room)

Mizune put the limiter on her wrist, reverting her to her teenage form before jumping onto her bed and jumping up and down like a little kid with a sugar rush. She couldn't contain her excitement at what happened. She and Naruto were basically a couple with her confession.

She calmed herself down and sat on the bed with a noticeable grin on her face. She let out a yawn and let her head rest on her pillow and let her body rest.

(Crona's room)

Crona could be found sitting with her knees up to her chest as she held a pillow close to her. (similar to how Crona held his/her pillow In the anime.)

Crona just sat there as she could feel the ache in her chest. It just didn't feel fair that Mizune confessed like that to her onii-chan. It felt like she should have said it first. Now her onii-chan would be going out with a different girl.

She couldn't help it if she liked her brother like that, he was just so amazing in so many ways. Whenever she would get sick, even for a day, her onii-chan would always be there with a bright smile to cheer her up. He was always there for her when she needed him. So it truly made her heart ache to see another girl confess to him.

(Naruto's room)

Naruto was currently laying on his back as he remembered Mizune's sudden confession. He truly felt honored that a girl like that, especially one that he grew up with. For some reason though, he felt like he was betraying some of the others. He was raised by his mother and grew up with Eruka and Crona when they were kids, but he felt like he's doing the wrong thing if he was in a relationship with Mizune.

He was cut out of his thoughts from something slithering on his arm. He saw it was one of his mother's snakes, which meant she needed to talk to them about something.

He made his way down the stairs saw his mother with all the other girls sitting on the couches surrounding the table. He went over and sat between Tsubaki and Mizune. He could tell this was something real serious as he saw his mother with her arms crossed across her chest. She also seemed nervous for whatever she needed to tell them.

"I called you all down here for an important matter. I recently talked to Arachne, and she had a talk with Mabaa-sama. It concerns you Naruto." all the girls turned their attention to Naruto in confusion and slight worry. "Apparently, it seems his birth mother was a full blooded witch before she had him. It would explain why he could use magic so easily. It also means that he is now known as a sorcerer, and now is under one of the oldest laws of the witches."

All the girls were in shock at the news. The fact that Naruto was a sorcerer, but also because most of them knew what law it was.

"The law was made in the rare chance that a sorcerer was part of a witches family. It states that a sorcerer must have several wives, that way the offspring of the parents would have very large magical reserves." Medusa's gaze went to the floor as Naruto had a shocked look on his face.

"So, that means I have to marry several girls I don't even know?" asked Naruto in shock, and also anger.

"No, the law states that you can have several wives of your choice." replied Medusa as she could tell the girls seemed to have a spark of hope in each of their eyes. 'Seems they all like Naruto.' that thought sent an ache to her heart that still confused the older witch. All of them were snapped out of there shock by the sounds of the doorbell ringing.

Medusa seemed confused and walked over and opened the door, only to have to look down to see a young girl with short brown hair with a large hat in the shape of a chameleon with its tongue out. She was also holding a small purple cat that also had a large black hat on its head. Medusa looked up to see a tall young man with light gray hair and had a bag full of swords hanging from his left arm.

"Hello! My name is Angela! This is Mifune, and this kitty is Blair!" exclaimed the young girl as Medusa could feel there was more trouble that was going to happen in their life now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, I tried to get this updated as soon as possible. Sorry if I didn't do so well on the girls reactions to Mizune's confession. I will just say this now, Mizune and Naruto aren't exactly a couple, they are going to get to know one another before any of that. Also, if anyone could help me out with an idea on what could happen next, that would be great. I'm only asking because I truly can't think of anything particular to include in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

The witches heir

chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he, Eruka, Tsubaki, and Mizune in her teenage form climbed the steps of the school for their day.

It had been a crazy week after the arrival of their three new room mates.

(one week earlier)

Naruto and the others sat there in silence at Angela's declaration of their arrival. The small purple cat gave a look around before jumping form the young witches hands.

"Nice place you got here. Feels nice and cozy." it was at that moment that Mizune suddenly realized why the cat sounded and looked familiar. She got up quickly and got over to the small cat and grabbed it around the body and held her up to her face.

"So, we meet again Blair." replied Mizune with a cold laced tone. The cat in her hands just gave her a raspberry before using her face as a spring board and landed onto the lap of a confused Naruto. Blair turned her head to meet his gaze and just smiled. "Hey there cutie. The name's Blair." it was at that exact moment that Blair was covered in a cloud of purple smoke before it revealed Blair in her usual witch-like outfit.

Naruto could already feel his face heat up before he found himself pulled towards Eruka who had a pissed off look.

Blair just gave a cute pout at her teasing being interrupted. "Aww, that's not fair. I just wanted to play with him." replied Blair who quickly jumped from the couch as Mizune had brought out her spiked gauntlet and had nearly succeeded in decapitating the young cat.

Tsubaki saw this wasn't going to end well and quickly got in between all of them before they started a brawl in the room. "Let's all calm down. I don't think it would be a good idea to destroy the room we're in right now." Tsubaki did show some good points, which is why it was a relief to see them all at least take a step back before sitting down. Of course Naruto did have to sit with Eruka on his lap. Which made Mizune's eye twitch in held back fury.

Medusa let out a sigh at the childless antics they showed, but quickly put on a nice smile before turning back to a confused Angela and a stoic Mifune. "I'll show you to the room you'll both be sharing." replied Medusa as she had two of her snakes grab their luggage and carried upstairs; all the while Angela ran her hand over the scaly skin of the serpents. Mifune made sure to have a hold on his swords as they both headed upstairs to unpack their stuff.

Blair had whined that she wanted to sleep with Naruto, but that quickly fell on deaf ears as Medusa said that Naruto would sleep in his own room, while Blair slept in the room near Angela and Mifune.

Blair headed to her room for some rest, but turned around and gave Naruto a sultry look before looking at the ground. "Oh look, a penny." obviously there was no penny, but Blair did want to see Naruto's reaction towards seeing her with her favorite pair of black panties that had small faces of cats on them.

Blair headed back to her room as she gave herself a point for her little move. She didn't want to seem like a slut, but teasing people was one of her favorite things to do. And the way Naruto stared at her panties was funny, but it also felt...nice. Like he was giving her a look that said he would enjoy her for days without rest. That thought alone was enough to make the magical cat feel aroused around her crotch. she went to bed that night without wearing clothes as they would just be a bother.

Naruto himself tried to calm himself down as he could still feel himself hot under the collar from seeing Blair's cute and, dare he say it, sexy panties. While he was staring, he could have sworn he felt some part of him telling him to take her there and then. He had been able to squash the thought as he knew that would be crazy, especially with several of his friends in the hall. He decided tonight was not the night for this much thinking and let his head hit the pillow and let his body get the res tit needed.

(end of flashback)

Naruto continued up the steps as another thought penetrated his mind. The ancient law. It stated he had to have several women as his wives. The only girls he was real close with were his sister, mother, and friends. And considering Mizune asked him out, she's basically his first if she wants to.

All of them finally made it to the top of the stairs and saw several groups of students standing there talking too each other. Suddenly, they all stopped as Naruto and the girls began to head past them and to the school. Today was going to be awkward.

(with Medusa)

Medusa began pacing around her room as she had her hand placed on her chest. The reason? She was still trying and failing to understand the thoughts that kept plaguing her mind.

'Come now, he may be your child, but he's going to become a man soon enough.' her conscious kept tempting her ever since Naruto and the others had left for school. 'Come on, you know he wouldn't be able to resist you.' her conscious was keen on making her break as she was confused by this all.

Ever since Naruto had started school, he had been showing signs of being a man, even for a teenager. By the time he graduated, he probably would have his own fan club, he probably already had one by now. She knew she was proud of him, but she also felt an ache of pain whenever he gave that warm smile at another girl.

For some reason, that made her frown. It was good that he was around lots of girls, but she felt like she deserved him more. It felt like they weren't strong enough to be with him. She could already feel herself getting angry at the thought of one of them taking him away form her.

'No, he is my son, and I won't let him be stolen by some weak girl who can't match up to me.' thought Medusa who stood up and went through her wardrobe to try and find something that would catch Naruto's eye. Completely unaware of the three comma marks on the back of her neck that glowed an eerie red before it disappeared back into her skin.

(baba yaga's castle)

deep within the spider shaped fortress, is where we find Arachne sitting there as looked down at a crystal ball that was used for spying missions.

"It seems my sister has finally fallen into place. All that's left is one more, then we can proceed with the plan." replied Arachne to the figure who sat on the couch of the large room. It was Asura with a sickening grin on his face as he let loose a mad cackle that rebounded off the castle's walls.

Arachne had her usual grin on her face and hid it well with her signature fan. If one looked close, they would see a similar mark like Medusa's on the back of her neck before it disappeared.

(academy)

Naruto, Eruka, Mizune, Tsubaki, and Crona headed towards the hall that led to Lord Death's room. When they arrived, they were confused and worried a little when they were told to go and meet with lord death.

When they got there, they saw Lord Death himself with Spirit, and Stein who had recovered after the whole Asura fiasco. But there were several other figures there as well.

The first one was a male with short, loosely styled blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing priest-like attire that made him resemble somewhat of a monk.

The second was a female that appeared to be of Japanese descent with black colored hair and a unique hairstyle.

The third was a female that had long blonde hair and had a black eye patch over the left side of her head that had a thunderbolt insignia on it.

"Ah, Naruto. It's good to see you all after what happened. I would like to introduce you and the others to some of the death scythes form around the world." replied Lord Death shocking the group.

"This here is Justin Law." replied Lord Death pointing the boy who seemed to have headphones in his ears. He just stared at Naruto and didn't talk.

"Hey, how ya doing?" asked Naruto putting out his hand. Justin gave him a smile before shaking hands with him. "Nice to meet you! I have heard interesting things about you!" Justin yelled out as he read Naruto's lips.

Naruto just gave him a confused look before looking at Lord Death for answers. "He can read lips and doesn't take his headphones out very often." replied Lord Death to Naruto's unasked question.

"This is Azusa Yumi." the Japanese looking woman gave Naruto a bow before adjusting her glasses that slid a little down.

"And this is Marie Mjolnir." the blonde haired woman gave Naruto a gentle smile before bowing as well.

"Nice to meet you all. Lord Death, not to be rude, but why did you call us all here?" asked Naruto the question on all of there minds.

"I called you all here for an important mission. I would like you all to find the head witch, Mabaa, and hopefully get her to agree to a truce with the academy." replied Lord Death shocking them. "I figured if you all tried to help us, then maybe we should try and be on friendlier terms with the witches then we are now."

"We can try, but that maybe a little tough." replied Eruka who wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

"We'll be there and back in no time." replied a confident Naruto, who gave his trademark foxy grin which made Eruka, Mizune, and Tsubaki all blush without knowing.

Crona however saw, and she could feel herself getting angry. 'They think they have a chance with my onii-chan? We'll see about that.' thought Crona who turned back to her onii-chan.

Naruto and the rest of them headed to a secluded part of the academy, as how to get to the witches realm is something everyone didn't need to know about. Eruka, Mizune, and Crona all blushed red at the next step.

"U-U-Um, onii-chan? C-C-Could you and Tsubaki turn around?" came Crona's stuttering question.

Naruto understood completely and turned around with Tsubaki doing the same.

Crona gulped down her nervousness and brought her pants down, showing her pink panties before writing out the word for witch in symbols in the air. This was known as butt writing.

A portal opened up and revealed an entirely different world through it. "Alright, let's go." replied Naruto as he stepped inside followed by the rest of the group.

They soon found themselves in a city that seemed to need construction as most of the buildings seemed badly built. There was a large sign where they were at that said 'witch' in big bold letters on the side of a building.

They saw a large group of women with cat-like helmets on, and seemed to relax after seeing that they weren't intruders. In front of the group was none other than the leader of all the witches, Mabaa.

Naruto just gave a big smile before running up to Mabaa and pulling the small witch into a hug. "Baa-Chan! It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Naruto who didn't see the surprised look on the girls faces.

Mabaa just gave Naruto an eye smile with her one remaining eye and and replied, "Nyamu!"

Naruto's face quickly turned red as he shook his head to calm down. "No, they're not my wives! Why are you so worried?!" exclaimed a flustered Naruto.

"Nyamu." Mabaa was getting a kick out of seeing her grandson get flustered. He technically wasn't her grandson by blood, but she quickly took a liking to him when he was just a child. Medusa had brought him and Crona around, and they had gotten to calling her baa-Chan very quickly. "Nyamu Nyamu."

Naruto's face got even more flushed than possible. "Children?! What do you mean you want grandchildren soon?!" Naruto could feel himself close to passing out with so much blood in his head if his baa-Chan kept embarrassing him like that.

"Nyamu." that was the final straw as Naruto fell on the ground passed out from his head getting too much blood. Mabaa let out what sounded like a chuckle before grabbing his right foot and dragging the unconscious blonde with the group of embarrassed girls behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, here's the next installment. I decided if they were going to meet Mabaa, what better way than surprise you all with Naruto treating her like a grandmother? I figured it would make total sense with the story. And if you're curious about Medusa and Arachne, you'll have to wait and see like all the other times. I don't know how long I'll be working on just this and steamy digi love, so for the time being, all my other stories will be put on hold. Anyways, good bye.


	14. Chapter 14

The witches heir

chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the others found themselves in what appeared to be a courthouse that seemed to contain various figures and designs relating to animals. Mabaa was currently sitting in the judges seat while Naruto and the rest sat at a table placed in front of her. They were surrounded by rows of seats that had witches watching to see the event.

"Baa-Chan, why are we surrounded by a crowd?" asked Naruto who felt this wasn't good.

"Nyamu." replied Mabaa. Naruto just nodded at the answer.

"Naruto, why are we being watched?" asked a cautious Tsubaki.

"Baa-Chan said that she wants the other witches here to make sure that we're sincere in our truce. Most of them have extremely large grudges against shibusen." replied Naruto whispering to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki nodded as a dark-skinned female witch with a tattoo of a gecko on her shoulder walked over to them and put a piece of parchment in front of them. It was the truce.

Naruto picked it up and began to read the the fine print. "This agreement hereby states that as long as no witch is targeted or harmed by a meister, weapon, or both, then the witches shall lend their assistance in any grave danger they may find themselves in the near future. Any witch wanting to live a simple life must be granted a pass to take a test in order to become an official citizen of the city or town they are residing in. failure to comply with these terms will be a great offense to witches of all sizes." finished Naruto surprising the group of girls.

'I guess I won't be a death scythe then.' thought Tsubaki who felt a little sad at the chance of being one of Lord Death's weapons, but felt happy that they wouldn't need to harm anymore witches and it would be easier to signing the truce.

"Another part of this agreement, will be to help any shibusen students in achieving their weapon partners goal of becoming a death scythe, by a special technique known only by all high level witches." replied Naruto finishing the final part that seemed to brighten Tsubaki's mood up at the mention of that.

"However, the meister and weapon must prove themselves worthy before the weapon is granted the privilege."

Mabaa nodded as Naruto finished and looked towards the rest of his group. "So, does this sound like it will work?" asked Naruto wanting to make sure they all agreed. All them gave him a unanimous nod and he wrote down his name on the truce and passed it around for the others to sign. After they were finished the truce was lifted into the air and brought to Mabaa, who gave them an eye smile and nodded.

Naruto and the others got into a group hug and headed for the exit, but stopped when Naruto stopped and looked at the small sign in Mabaa's hand. When he finished reading it, his face quickly turned to horror and he quickly grabbed everyone in a large embrace and quickly raced out of the room.

"Onii-chan, what did that sign read?" asked Crona who didn't get enough time to read it.

"The one word that is the most horrible thing that has ever existed." replied Naruto as they all heard what sounded like screaming and turned around, only to see a large crowd of witches chasing them while shouting.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Isn't that Naruto-sama? The young boy of Medusa?"

"Wait, if he's the son to Medusa..."

"Then that means that he's a sorcerer!"

"Naruto-sama! Make me your wife!"

"No, pick me!"

"I can create more children for you Naruto-sama!"

The rest of the group quickly realized why Naruto was running, and they all came to the same conclusion at the same time:

"FAN GIRLS!"

Naruto just ran faster as he saw the large crowd of witches was gaining speed. "Eru-chan! Open the portal! Hurry!" yelled a frantic Naruto as Eruka chanted the spell needed and they quickly leap through the portal before the crowd caught up.

(Death's room)

Lord Death was waiting in his room as he waited for Naruto and the others to come back from the treaty signing. He didn't have to wait long as a portal popped open and out fell the group of students. He was surprised however to see Naruto in the corner and rocking back on his heels as he seemed to be panicked.

"Uh, Crona? Why is Naruto like that?" asked Lord Death who was struck again with surprise at seeing Crona's serious face.

"Fan girls." whispered Crona who walked over to Naruto and began to rub his whiskers, which was good in slowly calming down the fox-themed boy.

Lord Death understood instantly as he felt a shiver go up his spine at remembering the time he showed his human face. It was a disaster at his last class reunion. All the girls that weren't married were practically throwing themselves at him. He dare not think about what would have happened if one of them got him off guard.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I just got word from a town that needs help. Apparently they have a golem there that has been causing chaos for all of them." replied Lord Death.

It seemed to somehow do the unexpected as Naruto was in front of Lord Death in a millisecond. "We'll take care of it." replied Naruto who saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces. "What?"

"Nothing." replied Eruka who headed out the room with Naruto and the others following her.

The group got to the town quickly thanks to a dimensional spell Eruka knew. They found themselves in a town that had houses with many chimney stacks and the people had large brown gloves on their arms. Some of them were even riding on the back of a few golems.

Naruto gave a firm nod to the rest of the group. It was his way of saying they needed to go around and ask questions. Naruto took one direction while the other girls wet separate ways to find some answers.

(few minutes later)

Naruto let out a sigh of defeat at the latest response he heard. Apparently the people in this town weren't a fan of outsiders, which made this much harder than intended.

He was about to head out and search for the others, but stopped when he saw a small mouse run near his pant leg. He crouched down and saw that the mouse had a similar hat on like Mizune. This must have been one of her messengers. The mouse turned back to the direction it came from and began to run. Naruto took that as a message to follow him.

He ran through the town and continued to follow the mouse until he found himself standing in front of what appeared to be a large golem with blue trousers and suspenders on.

Naruto heard the sounds of footsteps and turned around to see the rest of the group as they looked at the golem with surprise. "This is the golem that's been causing chaos?" asked Eruka who was skeptical about the whole thing.

"Yes it is little girl." came a new voice as the group saw a man step out from behind the golem. He wore a white shirt, blue pants, and had the same brown gloves that the rest of the village people had for making the golems. "Seems like we got a few pests." replied the man with a grin.

"Are you the one using that golem to cause the chaos the people of this village have reported?" asked Naruto who could feel that this guy was trouble, big trouble.

"Real sharp, Blondie, but there's more to it than that." replied the man. "I think I'll show you're girlfriends here what 800 years of blood lust is like." replied the man as he suddenly glowed a blackish color before he separated into what looked like chains. The chains quickly compressed back together in the golems hand as it showed he was a chainsaw.

"While I take care of the little girls, I think I'll leave you to a familiar face." replied the man as the golem pulled the string on the device and brought the sharp weapon down on the ground the girls were standing on, and leaving a crater in their place.

Naruto was confused, until he saw millions of spiders start to scurry around the ground. There was only one person able to do this. The spiders eventually got together and compressed together to form the grinning figure of his aunt.

"Oba-san? What are you doing here?" questioned Naruto who felt something was definitely off.

Arachne's eye looked like they glowed red for a moment before returning to normal. "What? Can't an aunt visit her favorite nephew and say hello?" asked Arachne who looked at the golem as it continued to attack the group of witches and weapon. "What a show we have here." replied Arachne with an amused smile.

"Show? We have to stop this guy before he causes anymore damage!" replied an irritated Naruto who didn't see the amusement in this.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello, and to give your sister a little gift." replied Arachne who suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Naruto with her arms wrapped around his neck. "But don't think I forgot you." Naruto was confused until he saw out of the corner of his eye. His aunt just licked his cheek and kissed it! He could already feel himself blush before he saw Arachne disappear. He looked over to see the girls still fighting the golem, but Arachne suddenly appeared behind Crona.

Crona herself was able to push back against the golems attack, but suddenly felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned and look, and saw the face of her aunt standing there, with an odd grin on her pale face. She suddenly felt something odd on the back of her neck before she felt extreme amounts of pain fill her body. She fell to her knees and saw a small spider crawl off her and to Arachne. She suddenly screamed out loud as her body felt like it was melting from the inside out.

"Crona-chan!" Naruto saw his imouto collapse and quickly rushed over to help her. The suddenly yell of Naruto was enough to cause the fight between the girls and golem to cease. Naruto just got next to Crona to see she was beginning to turn pale.

"Seems our work is done here. So long kiddies." the chainsaw in the golems hand turned back to the man before he held up his feet and the chains of his weapon form appeared on them. Naruto would have lashed out and asked what was going on, but he needed stay with Crona. They all saw the man disappear into the forest using his chains as skates.

Eruka saw Crona wasn't looking good and quickly used a transportation spell to open a portal leading to the academy.

Naruto lifted his imouto up into his arms and took a great leap into the portal. Eruka and the others followed as well. What none of them saw was a shadowy figure that had snake-like eyes looking where they were just at. "Seems the final piece is in place." the figure licked their lips with satisfaction as now they could finally go through with the mission.

Another thing that none of the students had noticed was the area where Crona was bitten at. If they looked hard enough, they would have seen three comma marks circling the area where Crona was bitten at.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the long wait, but I was having some trouble with my internet connection. Also, sorry if this chapter seemed a little bland to you. I will be listening to any ideas on how to make the story more enjoyable, but let me say this first; there will be no other characters from Naruto's universe. Let me just make that clear now. Also, if you could help me come up with a way to include the original soul eater characters in more chapters, that would be great. Another thing to remember, I will include large fighting scenes in the future. That I guarantee you.


	15. Chapter 15

The witches heir

chapter 15

sorry for the wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the rest of the group jumped out of the portal and safely landed on the ground of shibusen.

Naruto couldn't wait to see if everyone was alright as he quickly dashed past several students who were nearly trampled, and some who actually were.

Naruto just let his legs go as fast as they could go. He could already feel his imouto's temperature going down and that was enough to make the young sorcerer push himself until he stopped right outside of his Kaa-chan's office. He brought his foot up and used it to knock the door open.

Medusa heard the sound and quickly rushed out to see what was going on. As soon as she saw her children, with one of them being unconscious, she immediately ushered Naruto in and had him lay his sister down on the bed.

She went to the medicine cabinet and got a small bottle that should help. She first put a washcloth on her daughter's head before pouring some of the medicine onto a spoon. She carefully got her daughter to open her mouth and got the medicine down her throat no problem.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked Medusa who put a thermometer in her daughter's mouth and checked her temperature.

Naruto just looked at his clenched fists as what he needed to tell his Kaa-chan was something even he didn't believe. He didn't want to believe it, but he saw it with his own eyes.

"It...was...Oba-san." replied Naruto who looked up and saw the surprised look on his mother's face.

"W-W-What?" Medusa seemed startled on the outside, but on the inside she gave herself a pat on the back for her acting. It seemed her sister did her part perfect. Now it was only a matter of time before the affects of the poison worked their magic.

Naruto felt someone grab his shoulder and saw it was Tsubaki. "What do we do now, Naruto?"

Naruto let his gaze go over the floor as he chose his thoughts. "We have no choice. We'll have to tell Lord Death about this." replied Naruto who didn't want to. If that happened, then they may have to fight his Oba-san, and he couldn't do that because she was family. But she harmed his sister, and that gave him some resolve to head out into the hall and to Lord Death's room.

He made it pass the guillotines and saw Lord Death himself standing there with Spirit right next to him. It seemed they already knew he was coming and turned around with calm faces.

"Hello Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Lord Death.

Naruto took a deep breath to steel his nerves and looked up before retelling of what happened during the mission.

"Hm, so Arachne was the one behind the attack. If that's the case, I'll need to tell the other death scythes what happened. If she has turned against you, then she will likely turn against us as well. Naruto, I want you to head home and start training." replied lord Death using his serious voice.

Naruto was about to interrupt, but Lord Death held up one of his large hands. "I know she is family, but we must be ready if we have to fight her and arachnophobia." Lord Death's voice changed back to his child-like voice instantly. "Besides, if you train with Tsubaki under Mifune's tutelage, then you two will become an amazing team. Plus, with Mabaa, you should get your magical techniques strengthened."

Naruto wasn't all for it, but Lord Death did have a point. He could learn how to properly wield Tsubaki, and he could some great training from the leader of all witches.

He bowed his head before turning and heading out the door. With that done, Lord Death turned to his mirror and sent a message out to his son. He had a very important mission for him.

Kidd was currently walking through the Sahara desert wearing a cloak similar looking to his father. Liz and Patty were covered with cloaks to help stay cool, but it wasn't working that much.

"Why did we have to come out here?" asked Liz who could feel sweat dripping down her face.

"My father's orders. Don't complain." replied Kidd who stayed focused at the task at hand. "You've heard about the empress train that speeds through the desert without any rails."

"the famous Sahara one that hasn't stopped running once in 100 years?"

"Yes."

"100 years... what keeps it running?"

"Apparently it's a demon tool with the power to bring calamity to this world if used for evil. Apparently arachnophobia is after this particular tool."

"So hot! So hot!" Patty took off the cloth around her mouth before getting more agitated with the searing heat.

"Our mission is to prevent that and retrieve it." replied Kidd lifting up his mask.

All three of them continued on the tall pile of sand with patty getting hotter and hotter.

"If you're shinigami's skin doesn't get sun burned, why do you need the cloak?" asked Liz not seeing the reason.

"It sets the mood." replied Kidd.

All of their conversation ceased as they reached the top and looked down to see a train station in the middle of the desert.

"Lets go, it's almost time for it to get here." exclaimed Kidd who slid down the sand toward the station.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about it?" questioned Liz from her spot.

"This train has traveled a set route and stuck precisely and exactly to schedule for 100 years straight without being even one second late! It's only natural that I'd want to see it at least once!" replied Kidd who felt giddy at the precise everything about the train.

He looked and saw a small person in a brown cloak was standing there as well. Which wasn't surprising as it was a tourist spot.

He and his partners said their hellos, but it went on deaf ears as the person barely looked at them. Which patty took harder as the heat and this person's rudeness was not what she needed. Luckily her sister mentioned the sand to try and calm her down.

Kidd looked at the schedule in his hand and simply waited for the train.

"What's going on? It's going to be late!" replied Kidd who took out a gold watch and saw the second hand getting closer and closer to the twelve.

He was worried the schedule was rumors, but that all changed as soon as they all saw a tower of fire shot out of the ground with the train itself shooting out of the sand and soaring right over them.

Kidd was so shocked by it, that he didn't notice the hook grab onto the train before he saw a strange individual in an orange diving suit.

Kidd was about to have Patty and Liz get in gun form, but he stopped as he saw the person next to him suddenly hold their hand out as what looked like an arrow shot out of the palm and latched onto the railing of the last car.

Kidd could only look in shock as the small cloaked figure shot past him and landed on the car as the orange individual. He held his hand out and his skateboard appeared in his hands. "Liz! Patty!" he held his two partners upside like always and began to chase after the runaway express.

King Fisher looked down at the small figure in confusion, which quickly turned to fear as the face of the figure was shown by the cloth being pulled away. "M-M-Medusa-sama?"

Medusa let an evil smile adorn her face as she nodded. "Yes, King Fisher, I decided to come by and to tell you an important message from Arachne." replied Medusa whose grin was near borderline insane.

King Fisher leaned in a little to hear more as the sound of the train made it hard to hear clearly. "What is..." his sentence was stopped abruptly as he suddenly felt cold all over and looked down. If his face was visible, his eyes would have been widened at shock at seeing a sword in the shape of a arrow piercing straight through his body. "...It?" that was the last word he would ever utter as his body slumped over dead.

Medusa pulled her vector blade out and gave another grin to the corpse. "My sister merely believes I should get it." Medusa turned her gaze to behind her as Death the Kidd was trying to get up to the train with his skateboard.

Medusa just smirked at his attempt. "This will be too easy." Medusa raised her palm to Kidd and sent a wave of vector arrows straight at him.

Kidd saw the attack coming and quickly dodged it, but blasted away any arrows that escaped his sight.

He got closer to the train and saw the small figure hopping on top of the cars. His eyes widened as he saw the figure turn towards him for a sec, but it was enough for him to see a familiar face.

'Medusa? That explains the familiar attack, but why is she here? And why is she attacking me?' Kidd just got closer and used the back end of his skateboard to spring him on top of the cars. He looked ahead of him, but saw that the tops of all the cars were empty. Where was Medusa?

He took a step forward, but quickly sensed something and pulled it back in time to dodge a vector arrow that would have pierced his foot.

"She's underneath us!" Kidd pointed both his partners below him and unleashed a torrent of bullets as they easily pierced the metal of the car. He looked down the hole he made and raised one of his eyebrows in confusion at not seeing the witch there.

"Kidd! Behind you!" exclaimed Liz in gun form as Kidd turned around and brought his skateboard up to block a vector arrow that would have decapitated him.

Medusa just smirked at seeing Kidd put up a fight. But all good things must come to an end. She summoned a vector plate beneath his feet and waited for the right moment as he was propelled towards her. As soon as he was in range, she grabbed his suit with both her small hands and used the momentum to hurl him straight towards the front of the train.

Kidd could feel the wind against his face as he crashed into the front of the controls of the train. After taking a second to gain his bearings, he looked up and saw a key in a box that seemed to be hooked up to the train itself.

He pushed himself up, but felt a large weight on his back that kept him pinned down.

"Remember this well, because you won't be seeing this demon tool anytime soon." Kidd recognized that voice as Medusa's anywhere. He tried to get up, but felt her foot press down onto the back of his head.

Medusa looked at the key and box and walked over to them while leaving Kidd to try and pull himself up. She could already feel herself jumping with excitement.

"What...What are you doing...by betraying shibusen?" was Kidd's question who felt the after effects of the throw.

"If you must know, it's for our master." replied Medusa giving him a side glance. "He wanted us to get this for him. Once we have all the pieces together, we will have our most desired wish." replied Medusa with a sinister grin.

"We?" Kidd was confused on what Medusa was talking about.

"It would be best to not lay out all the cards yet. Now then, it's time." replied Medusa who used her arrows to unhook the box and key from the train. She reached into her cloak to pull out what looked like a flare gun.

She pointed it in the air and shot out what appeared to be a pure black flare.

The flare itself could be seen several miles away from a small camp. There stood Arachne near the front of the camp as a dark grin crept on her face at seeing the signal.

Medusa herself used her arrows to carry the box and key and waited a few seconds before a member of arachnophobia came soaring down on an upgraded hang glider as they made their escape.

At shibusen, Crona's sleeping body suddenly opened her eyes as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked out the window as a grin that was basically insane crept onto her face.

All three of the witches had one line to say, which happened to be said at the same time.

"It's time."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter was great for ya. If you have any questions you have, then please send me a pm instead of a review. It would make answering them a lot easier for those of you with no accounts. Anyways, be sure to keep reading and check out my MLP story, which you can find on my profile. Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

The witches heir

chapter 16

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Death has seen a lot of odd things in his life, and seeing his son Kidd rush in and trying to catch his breath was not one of them.

"Father, something urgent happened." Kidd said as he slowly gained control of his breath.

"Oh, what happened, Kidd?" Lord Death just tilted his head in an angle that said he was curious.

For the next few minutes, Lord Death would be shocked.

We now find an exhausted Naruto laying and panting for breath in the middle of a clearing that had seen better days. The trees surrounding it were either burned or reduced to ash. Several hundred craters also made up the scene of the once beautiful clearing.

Naruto was trying to catch his breath, but that didn't stop him from having the biggest foxy grin on his face. Ever since he sent him home to start his training, he had been taught the great ways on how to hold a sword from the swordsman Mifune, and Eruka had sent a call to his baa-chan to help out, and boy was that torture.

He and Tsubaki were taught how to perfectly harmonize their soul wavelengths and how to use Tsubaki to the best of her abilities. Then when he was being taught how to increase his magical levels, lets just say Mabaa doesn't hold back when it comes to serious training.

Off to the side is where we find Tsubaki sitting underneath a tree as she was allowed to rest after their training with Mifune was done. It was amazing to say the least to see Naruto hold out as best as he could against Mabaa.

Naruto pushed himself up after catching his breath and walked over to sit next to Tsubaki. "Now that's what I call training." replied Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah, it was really worth it." replied Tsubaki with a matching smile. After that training, they both could already feel themselves getting stronger.

Their small talk was cut short from Soul and Maka running up to them. "Naruto! Tsubaki! Lord Death has something important to tell us." replied Maka out of breath.

Seeing that their friends were too tired to fully explain, Naruto and Tsubaki gave each other a knowing look and stood up from their spot. "Let's go." replied Naruto who began running in the direction Soul and Maka just took.

Maka let out a tired sigh before looking at her friend. "Does he ever run out of stamina?" asked Maka.

"Nope." simply replied Tsubaki who just smiled. Soul and Maka let out another tired sigh before they all went in Naruto's direction.

After a brutal and long walk back to Lord Death's room, the two weapons and meister arrived to see Naruto sitting with Lord Death at a Japanese style table while they both drank tea.

Lord Death turned to them before waving at them with his large hand. "Hello." the three of them simple fell down anime style, earning a few sweatdrops from Naruto and Lord Death.

Finishing his tea Lord Death stood up and turned to the five students. "I have recent news from Kidd, who was sent on a mission, that we may have a problem." replied Lord Death.

"What's the problem?" asked Naruto with confusion who suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"It seems that Kidd was attacked by your mother, Naruto." replied Lord Death as the room suddenly became silent.

Naruto looked down at the ground in shock and confusion at what he just heard. His mother attacked an ally. That didn't sound right, not at all. This was something he needed to find out for himself.

Naruto turned and sprinted out of the room with his friends calling him to come back. That was something he couldn't do as he needed to find out for himself.

He rushed down the hallway as fast as his legs could take him until he finally came to the nurse's office, where his Kaa-chan was at.

He took a deep breath and got ready just encase he had to use force. He opened the door and took a careful look around, only to look in surprise at seeing his imouto was sitting up in her bed.

"Crona-chan?" Crona's hair kept her insane grin hidden as she looked at her imouto with an innocent face.

"Yes, onii-chan." replied Crona who suddenly found herself at the receiving end of a big hug that was being delivered to a teary eyed Naruto who kept murmuring 'thank you' under his tears of joy.

"Well, seems someone's in a good mood." came the voice of his mother as he carefully let go of Crona and turned to see Medusa standing there with a cup of coffee and had a grin that seemed different than her usual smile.

"Kaa-chan, why did Lord Death say you attacked Kidd on a mission?" asked Naruto who was praying that his mother would say she had a reasonable answer.

Medusa's grin got even bigger as she took a sip from her mug and put it down. "Simple, because those were part of my orders." finished Medusa who gave him a smile that made her face nearly identical to a snake.

Naruto took a step back in fear as this was crazy. His mother would never make a face like that, plus she seemed to be looking at him like a snake that's found it's prey. She took a step towards him, but failed to see the matching grin Crona had.

He took another step back, but found his lower abdomen was being held by two arms with black sleeves. He turned around to see his imouto giving him what seemed to be a innocent smile, but it had something else in it.

His head was turned back to Medusa, who licked her lips before moving her mouth near his ear. "Why don't you let your sister and your mother help you 'relax'?" replied Medusa who pressed herself against Naruto and smiled at seeing his face blush and saw that her black suit that she wore all the time was pressing against him. Which showed her impressive bust.

Naruto himself was frozen at what was happening. His mother and sister would never try something like this. His eyes only showed fear and widened as felt his face being held in place while Medusa's came closer to his.

Medusa was only an inch away form Naruto's lips when she suddenly sensed an attack and jumped out of the way as a bullet hit the wall where she was standing in front of. She turned to the door with a glare as Kidd stood there with both his partners pointed at her.

Medusa just tossed her white coat and prepared to send a swarm of vector arrows at the young shinigami, but stopped when she sensed several other meisters and weapons heading their way.

Seeing as their initial mission wouldn't be accomplished, Medusa turned towards Crona, who still held onto her brother. "Crona, the mission has failed. We need to leave." replied Medusa as several vector arrows twisted around her bare feet. "Vector storm!" exclaimed Medusa as the arrows swirled straight above her and made a large hole through the roof. She used the arrow tattoos on her arms to grab onto the hole's edges and pulled herself up.

Crona let a frown on her face for a moment before using Naruto's shoulders to flip herself over him and gave him a wink before two large black wings burst through the back of her black clothing. She propelled herself through the hole with a powerful flap and all Naruto and the other meisters and weapons saw were two black dots.

"Damn it. I need to tell my father the news." replied Kidd who rushed out of the room and headed to Lord Death.

Tsubaki looked away from the hole in the ceiling and saw Naruto just stood there with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Naruto?" Tsubaki placed her hand on his shoulder, only for her eyes to widen in shock at seeing Naruto suddenly fall to the floor out cold. "NARUTO!" Tsubaki's scream was enough to alert the rest of the students to notice Naruto had fallen and began to carefully pick him up and placed him on one of the beds.

Back at baba yaga's castle is where we find Medusa and Crona land in front of the spider shaped castle. They began to walked inside while arachnophobia members bowed in respect.

The two witches soon found themselves in a dimly lit room that had a round table with several chairs surrounding it. Most of which were already occupied.

One of the faces, which was seated in the middle, revealed himself to be Asura. "Was the mission a success?" asked Asura.

Medusa and Crona just looked at the ground in shame.

Asura let out a tired sigh. "Oh well. Seems like we'll have to capture him next time."

"Oi, I thought you said I could get rid of him." replied one of the figures.

"Do not disrespect the great god Asura." replied one of the other figures to the first.

"I thought you wanted power. Well I gave you power. So you will do whatever I say, or you die." replied Asura with malice in his voice, which was enough to shut the first person up.

"Medusa, Arachne, Crona, you three are the ones that will help me obtain the final piece of the plan." replied Asura intertwining his fingers in front of him.

"Don't worry Asura-sama," Arachne held her fan in front of her face as she spoke. "our nephew will come." replied Arachne as the marks on Arachne, Medusa, and Crona glowed bright red through the whole talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry if it wasn't as satisfying. But I will try to fix that. Also, I was told by a reader that the last chapter seemed a little angst. Let me tell you all that the three of them will not stay like this. I can't say a lot without spoiling it, but if you really want to know what I have planned, then send me a pm. I will not answer the question if it comes in a review.


End file.
